Fairy Tail Land
by glowlucy
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia is a part time employee at Fairy Tail Land, the world's dingiest amusement park. While investigating one of the rides, E.N.D., she finds her and best friend, Levy, transported to a magical place called Fiore. There, she must fight the advances of a dragon boy and survive against his brother's insane demon army. While earning minimum age. So much for a boring summer.
1. Chapter 1

If Disneyland was the _Happiest Place on Earth_ (trademark), _Fairy Tail_ Land was...a place on Earth. Fairy Tail Land was opened to the public on December 15, 2006, allowing visitors to see it's full, rip off glory. It's official motto? Imitation is the Sincerest Form of Profit.

Lucy's bestest (only) friend Levy had decided that during their off time studying at Hargeon University, they could work as employees for Fairy Tail Land. It was a fairy simple job without all the hassle of having to smile and be all knowing. Usually, Lucy's days were spent reading the Harry Potter series, eating leftover popcorn, and scraping gum from under the seats. It wasn't that Lucy was always goofing off, however. She was given the honor of working at the biggest rollercoaster in the whole park, The E.N.D.

It's name wasn't just for show. It was pretty scary, with the extremely fast speed and huge loops. They even added a robotic fire breathing dragon with huge, beady eyes. It was planted right before a huge drop in the ride, it's body meant to look like it was scaling the rollercoaster. One of it's claws was embedded in the metallic structure, while the other was high in the hair, given the illusion that at any moment it would descend and destroy the ride. It's wings were spread out, while it's mouth was wide open, revealing a huge set of razor teeth. Lucy usually had to clean the pee from the seats on more than one occasion.

As far as entertainment went, E.N.D. was probably the best the park could offer. The other rides usually worked half the time, and looked so worn down and shabby that people mostly steered clear. Not to mention that the area Fairy Tail Land was on was prone to extreme rain, thunder, earthquakes, and even tornadoes. It's a miracle the amusement park was still standing after all this time.

Levy had the fortune of working at the Mt. Hakobe Adventure. For the time Lucy has been working at Fairy Tail Land, that ride has literally only worked properly once. It was a simple rollercoaster inside a mountain. The main feature was how freezing it was inside, and the pretty frozen structures (such as fairies, mermaids, and huge monkey like creatures). Most of the time, however, the AC didn't work and the structures ended up looking like a melted, deformed Halloween creatures. Levy hardly had to lift a finger all day. One time she managed to create a Sailor Moon replica out of gum she scraped from the seats (she claimed she used gloves but it was still so nasty, _so_ nasty. Disgusting.)

A seemingly decent ride was Heaven Wheel's. All it did was spin people around in little white capsules that were decorated with stars. One time there was a rumor that some screws came loose, and one capsule _did_ almost come off, but all's well that ends well. It wasn't Lucy's job, anyway.

The little kiddy rides were ok, as well. There was the classic tea cup, all pink and white. It was mostly geared towards girls, but it didn't really matter since it's been months since anyone actually went on it. The carousel had no horses, only a weird blue cat thing with wings. It was cute, but no one could actually tell what it was exactly. It freaked out most of the kids to be perfectly honest. It could also be that one of the cats was missing a chunk of it's face and had a half smile thing going on (how it happened...no one knows. To pass the time, the employees try to make up a crazy story on how it happened every week and the winner would win a Snickers bar. Lucy has remained undefeated.)

In a way, it wasn't all bad. The Fairy Tail employees created a tight little community within themselves, and the pay was decent. There was also something new to look forward to everyday. How many lawsuits would they get? How many keychains will get stolen? Will today be the day where the owner finally divorces his fifth wife?

Today, however, was a fairly different day. June was usually an extremely hot month, but the chilling breeze and lavender-like fog proved different. Since Lucy and Levy owned an apartment together, they also drove to work ( _Lucy_ drove-Levy had yet to get her license because of her irrational fear of driving). It led to the worst experience for both of them. Levy was instant that Disney songs were perfectly fine for eight in the morning while Lucy attempted to drive into the side of a McDonald's. If it wasn't for her loyal love to their nuggets, she would've done it. Making people believe that _Be Our Guest_ is overplayed should be a crime against humanity. Not that Levy cared.

"Do you think there's an actual world like in Beauty and the Beast? With magic and such?" Levy asked, pulling her blue hair into a ponytail.

"Levy I swear to god if you play _Be Our Guest-"_

" _Ma cherie Mademoiselle,_

 _It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure_

 _That we welcome you tonight_

 _And now, we invite you to relax."_

"Why did you...why did you introduce the song?" A sign said that there was McDonalds two miles ahead.

"I'm being serious though! Do you think magic is real? Or could be?"

The trees whizzed by, and it seemed like the fog got thicker. "It's almost magical how single I am. But I guess anything is possible."

Levy hummed, seemingly uninterested in Lucy's answer. Instead she began to apply lipstick in an intricate and non-Levy (when it came to make up) way. Even her mascara was free of clumps and there was a slight pink to her cheeks.

"My, my, who are _you_ trying to impress?" Teased Lucy, stopping at a red light. She turned to her friend, who smiled secretly before answering.

"Well...you never know. I feel like I might meet someone today," Levy responded, reaching into her bag that was at her feet. It was a wool bag stacked with pins, referencing different book series. Some were in different languages that Lucy had a hard time recognizing.

"You think? At Fairy Tail Land? All you see are families- _married men_ -and weird teenagers. The ones that come to see the melted statues and the cat with the missing face."

"It's only missing half of it's face!"

"Levy. That's not the point." Lucy side eyed her small blue friend and continued, "There's also that mold that grew on the side of that drop ride that looks like a duck-"

"You simpleton, it's obviously a coyote-"

"Not the point! I'm just saying, you're not gonna find anyone at Fairy Tail Land of all places. I swear I saw someone do a dark ritual in the bathroom once. I swear!" Lucy exclaimed, turning into the exit that would finally lead her into the parking lot of the amusement park. Hopefully she could find a decent parking spot in the fog (not like it's going to be crowded or anything…)

"That was me. I was asking the Dark Lord for a weekend off."

"Ha-ha. Anyway, what's that book you're holding? Is it any good?" Lucy's eyes took a quick glance, then looked straight ahead. Praising God, she managed to squeeze in between two rundown minivans-but it wasn't like her used 2009 Mazda was exactly a sports car.

"It's Macbeth, I'm feeling Shakespeare today." Levy was one of the few people who could read Shakespeare without needing to Sparksnote anything. She also currently translating one of the chapters into Spanish as extra credit.

"I was going to call you a nerd, but I know you got that from my bookshelf."

"Way to quit while you're ahead," Levy laughed, as Lucy killed the engine. She then proceed to say something (an idiom?) in a language that Lucy faint recognized as Mandarin. Instead of asking Levy to translate (she wasn't) Lucy gathered her work bag and exited the car. Because it was Fairy Tail Land, it started to rain. _Hard._

"Well, there goes the Ferris Wheel," commented Levy. If it rained, the Ferris Wheel didn't work-no matter what. The slightest drizzle or the heaviest rain, it didn't matter. It simply was not going to work today.

"Yeah," Lucy let out a breath to move the hair in front of her face. "Looks like the place is going to be empty today. Hopefully that one forty year old dude doesn't come today and stops asking me to give him my soul."

"He said it was for the good of all humanity," Levy pointed out, before starting the long track to the park entrance. Their favorite security guard-Ribbon, a man who had blue hair in the shape of the roof of a house and a goatee-was awaiting them.

"Hello ladies!" He greeted them, using a portable scanner to scan their work ID'S. Once, he confessed that it actually didn't work-but he enjoyed the principle of a scanner. It bothered Lucy for a bit. "Is that Shakespeare? Wonderful choice, Miss Levy!"

"Thank you, Ribbon! Have a good day," Levy smiled, and mumbled, "Love that guy," after they were out of hearing shot.

"Ready for today, Levy?"

"No."

 **Author's note: That was the first chapter! Hope you all enjoyed. Next chapter will be about Natsu and his world. Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: GUESS WHO TRIED TO DO A COVER PAGE LIKE FIFTY TIMES AND IT NEVER WORKED. Me! Well, it mostly just said that I'm going to try to update everyday and that this story contains adult themes. Oh and to enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

Humans were weird. They had all these rules and weird ways of doing things. Sometimes Natsu was happy he wasn't a human. Well, until he saw her.

His favorite way of watching her was through the dragon's eyes. There were tons- _thousands_ -viewing portals he could choose from, but the dragon is way cool. It totally wasn't because he had the best view of the pretty blonde girl who looked like a princess when she smiled. _No matter what Happy says!_

At first he wasn't really interested. Who cared about humans who couldn't even use magic? _Lame._ His main focus wasn't to look at pretty girls anyway, it was to find _it._ Wherever it was. But the more he caught sight of her golden hair and chocolate eyes, he couldn't help himself. The guild had pretty girls all around, but they hadn't peaked his interest in a romantic way.

"Natsu! Natsu!" Before his little buddy could enter the cottage, Natsu's ears already picked up on the distress in Happy's voice. Natsu, in a panic, grabbed the nearest blanket to cover his viewing lacrima.

"H-Hey, Happy," Natsu coughed, turning around to cover the lacrima. An awkward smile sat on his lips.

"Natsu you're not gonna believe what-wait!" Happy's distress quickly turned into knowing suspicion in a second. "Are you being a pervert again?"

"N-No? No! N _oooooo_."

"What's that thing behind you?"

"So what's happening? Why are you yelling, buddy?"

"You _are_ pervert-oh yeah! Natsu you won't believe it! We're gonna die," Big fat tears began rolling down Happy's eyes. "Phantom Lord said they won't call a truce."

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about it!" Natsu's signature grin made it's appearance. "I'll just beat all those guys up. It'll be a piece of cake."

"Cake," Drooled Happy, before he returned to his pitiful crying state. "No, you don't get it! Phantom Lord has these really strong wizards, and if we don't let them to go to the other side they're gonna attack us! I don't wanna die! I'm too young!"

Natsu covered his eyes when Happy started wailing and said, "It's no big deal. I've beaten Erza and Laxus before! What's a couple of Phantom Lord jerks?"

"Uh, you've never beat Erza-"

"Like I was saying, I'm practically the strongest Fairy Tail's got. I don't mean to brag but-"

"So strong that Erza punched you yesterday and you flew all the way out of the guild and landed in a watermelon stand?"

"Who's side are you on?" A tick mark appeared on Natsu's forehead before he let out a small flame. The small cottage was full of random junk Natsu's hoarded over the year and dirt, so maneuvering it to reach the door was a challenge. Happy, the _privileged,_ just flew over it all.

The forest that surrounded Natsu and Happy's home was surrounded by a purple fog. If it wasn't for Natsu's superior eyes, he wouldn't have been able to see the towering trees. It gave Natsu a creepy feeling, not that he'd ever admit it. Dragons don't feel creepy. That was a human thing!

"The guild's pretty mad right now," Happy whimpered. "Like when you piss off Mirajane mad. They didn't even serve me any fish. That's a crime!"

Natsu patted Happy's head slightly, starting the trek towards the guild they've both considered family. It wasn't far by any means, and there was no need for transportation (ughhhh). He didn't see the guild's need to get mad over Phantom Lord not agreeing to a truce. If anything, that meant that more of their members could keep being Natsu's training dummies. He also heard rumors of their Elemental Four and wanted nothing more than to challenge them all.

"Don't sweat it Happy, like I said it's not big deal. Heh, I'll probably end up taking them all out myself," Natsu grinned maliciously, rubbing his hands together to create a fire. "No one can beat the fire dragon!"

Happy quickly animated, joining Natsu's antics. "Yeah! The super amazing fire dragon!"

Despite the saddening atmosphere around them, the pair couldn't help their excitement, especially when the grand Fairy Tail guild was finally in sight. Natsu marveled at his home, and he knew Happy was doing the same. There truly was no place like Fairy Tail.

In a hurry, Natsu kicked open the doors and bellowed out a good morning that could probably be heard a few towns over. Immediately, Romeo came over to greet him. His dark eyes light up like a river under the night sky.

"Natsu! Happy!"

"Hey, Romeo! What's going on?"

Before Romeo could have a chance to answer, a chair was thrown in Natsu's direction. He was quick enough to dodge but Happy wasn't.

"Way to take one for the team, Happy!"

"Natsu I kind of hate you sometimes," croaked Happy, before passing out. Natsu silently vowed to avenge his fallen friend, and turned towards the culprit.

 _Gray._

Like the huge pervert he was, he was standing in the middle of the guild with no shirt on, with a stupid smirk on his face. Natsu's hands itch to punch him. It was almost an addiction at this point.

"Hey Gray what's the big idea? What did Happy ever do to you?" Yelled Natsu, his anger causing the area around him to heat up. Romeo quickly ran back to his father in fear of getting hurt (his father being to preoccupied by flipping through a Weekly Sorcerers magazine that had Mira in a bikini as the centerfold.)

"Why do you think I was aiming for that flying furball?" Mira let out a scandalized gasp at Gray's words. Her sister (bless her soul) did _not_ endure Natsu for days to help hatch Happy for Gray to insult the small blue cat. She could already feel the bones crushing under her fists in the "conversation" they would be having late. "I was aiming for you, flamebrain!"

"Those are fightin' words!"

"Well duh I wasn't saying them to compliment you!"

"You'd be terrible at complimenting!"

"I'm great at complimenting! I'm like an angel compared to you," After hearing Gray, Natsu spent no time in closing the space between them and punching him. Several seats were knocked over, even one that Max was sitting on. Annoyed, he aimed a sand attack in Natsu's direction.

Only for it to completely miss and land all over Droy and his food. For a moment, he contemplated continuing to eat, but Jet shot him the most disgusted look he could muster. With a weird combination of disappointment and anger, Droy joined the growing fray of brawling Fairy Tail members. He lasted .67 seconds longer than the last time.

"Proud of you," commented Jet when Droy dragged his beaten body back to his seat. Droy would've told him off if his middle fingers weren't broken.

When the brawl started to last longer than it usually does (a minute and seven seconds), with no interruption by Erza or occasionally Mirajane when someone breaks a dish or silverware, the mages slowly stopped.

"Oi, Mira, where's Erza?" After Natsu's comment, more people began shouting a similar question. Laxus, Mystogan (shocker!), and even the master hadn't made any appearances. They gave up on Gildarts years ago. Cana wasn't in her usual spot at the bar, making the entire guild atmosphere feel off.

"Oh right! Erza and some of the S class mages went to Phantom Lord to try and smooth things over," Mira thought for a moment before adding, "It must've been serious for the Master to even get Laxus to go. He brought Cana too, but he didn't say why he needed her. He told me to keep an eye on the guild."

Everyone sweatdropped at the messy guild, with broken chairs and flipped tables. Wisely, no one commented about it outloud.

"Tch, I don't even know why the Master is still trying to be civil with Phantom Lord. They're obviously not gonna back off, it's not like we're fighting over something stupid like turf," Gray scoffed, swiftly removing what was left of his scorched pants. One of the newer guild member girls gasped and fainted.

"Gray, pants. I do agree, however. I don't understand why Master is so insistent on a truce," Loke, who had come into the guild moments later, adjusted his glasses and frowned slightly. _If they're after_ that, _there's no backing them off,_ thought Loke. His thoughts were quickly preoccupied when he saw the girl who had fainted was slowly waking up and rushed over to help her. She was cute.

"Perv," Laki, who was uncharacteristically silent until now, spat out. "Someone of my beauty standards shouldn't be forced to look at something like that."

"Must've been low beauty standards," Happy giggled, then flew away when a huge wooden spiked ball was aimed his way.

"Master should've let me go with them! I'm just as strong as Erza and that lightning jerk!"

Simultaneously, the guild burst into laughter. Macao, who had toddler Romeo sitting beside him, added, "You're hardly stronger than Cana."

 _Cana?!_

"Why does she get to go?!" Whined Natsu in his typical childish manner. "It's not fair!"

"Shut up, flamefreak. The real question is why _I_ didn't get to go."

"That's easy," Natsu responded happily, before a dark look flashed across his face. "You're a huge pervert!"

" _I'm_ a pervert? I'm not the one spying on girls!"

Collectively, the guild quieted and stared at the pair of teen boys. Natsu wasn't an complete idiot in any sense (well...) but it was rare for him to show interest in girls. He had his fair share of nasty moments (it's Fairy Tail, not a boarding school) along with the other members. The Kardia Cathedral minded their own business most of the time…

"Happy?!" The only person (cat?) that knew about Natsu's secret was Happy. No one ever visited Natsu's place because it meant walking and fighting random vulcans along the way. If there was an emergency, Natsu was usually at the guild anyway (once upon a time, there was a rumor going around that Natsu actually didn't have a house and slept in the guild among the newer members).

Happy, who was halfway attempting to tiptoe out of the guild, froze when he heard his best friend's voice. It wasn't like he _wanted_ to tell Gray. It just slipped out. Natsu should've known better than to trust Happy with secrets. Irresponsible.

"A girl? What girl? No way! Natsu's got a girlfriend!"

"HAPPY!"

 **Author's note: I've had the craziest days ever!** ** _Siiiigh._** **I've been putting off watching One Piece to watch drama beauty community videos. I swear, it's going to kill me one day. Actually, do any of you watch One Piece? If you do, who's your favorite character? I'm so curious now! Also thank you to everyone who favorited and followed this story. I actually never used to do that because I didn't know how, and now a bunch of emails are coming into my inbox and I'm so happy but I feel kinda guilty to all the authors who I didn't favorite. Well hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you all tomorrow!**

 **Reviews:**

 **[Guest]** ** _says_** **This story so far is amazing please update soon I really got hooked on this chapter**

 **Thank you so much, doll! I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I keep updating every other day omg, but yesterday was actually busy for me. I had to straighten things at my university (fingers crossed i can study there again) and had a dental appointment. That dentist seriously killed my teeth, i'm numb right now. But anyway enjoy this chapter that's in Lucy's POV.**

Chapter 3

On Lucy's first day of her job was when she realized _why_ Fairy Tail Land was still running. When there's a creepy, rundown amusement park that's still in service, people are bound to make stuff up. It is suspicious how seriously not a single thing has been fixed since she started her job, and she doesn't blame people for having a little fun with it. That was what she thought at first, anyway.

None of them were true, and Lucy's heard it all. She's heard how if you flush the third toilet in the bathroom near the water slide six times, a secret door will open and lead you to...somewhere. She's pretty sure she's seen people do satanic rituals in there, but it was during her break so, she just ate her ham sandwich unbothered.

There's also another rumor that the devil (or some type of fire demon...depends on who you ask) lives in Mt. Hakobe and his presence is what melts the statues to look so terrifying. It was kinda silly, and definitely impossible in Lucy's opinion, but curious people came into the park everyday to check out the ride. And those people kept her fed and clothed so, as far as she was concerned, that demon was more than welcome.

There was also one about the Heaven Wheel's ride, too. After that _slight_ accident with one of the capsules, a rumor went around that people have died on that ride before. One particular story was that one of the capsules came loose and flew so far that it crashed into the carousel (specifically into the cat with the missing face). Lucy had to give credit; it explained _why_ the cat looked so grotesque and was plausible (a capsule coming off? It was like betting that Levy only reads nasty, sex books in the parking lot of a Wendy's after 3 AM).

There were hundreds-some that Lucy had to deal with personally. One guy wouldn't get off the damn E.N.D. ride because he heard that if he sat in the third row, second seat and rode it _twice_ without interruption he would be transported into some underworld. Security inside the park was a joke (what can you do when there's five security members at the most, one who just rides the rides all day and bothers girls for their numbers) so she simply let him ride it again until he _finally_ left. She'd gotten a lot of flack from "let me see your manager" moms (" _my son/daughter has been waiting in this line for hours, and you allow that man to ride twice without waiting? What kind of establishment is this? You will be hearing from me about this!")._ Lucy didn't really care, her manager definitely didn't care, and the owner cared less than both of them combined.

They got more morbid day by day, which is why Lucy wasn't surprised when a teenage girl came up to her and ask, "Is it true some little kid died here because the seatbelt came off and he was crushed so bad his head-"

"Okay," Lucy raised an eyebrow. The girl simply blew a bubble with her gum, and continued to smack it. Her hair was half black, half blue (a wig? _Woah)_ and her make up had a sharpness yet delicacy that Lucy could never achieve. Lucy gave mental props before continuing, "No, that's not true, and please don't spread that around."

It didn't seem like the girl believed her, but she didn't say anything as she got on the ride. She whispered something to the girl sitting next to her, and they both seemed so uninterested in what was going on around them, that Lucy wondered why they were in this park at all…

But it was money in her pocket, so Lucy sent them off with a smile.

Something in her always wondered if there was any truth-even the smallest bit-in any of these myths. She had to admit, it spiced up her otherwise extremely boring job, and hearing the more outrageous ones made her laugh.

Sighing, Lucy flipped her sticky, greasy hair ( _it was hot as actual hell)_ and sighed, looking at the operating machine in front of her. Multiple buttons flashed and it was dirty beyond imagination. _How cool would it be...if some of those myths were true._

Lucy then snorted to herself, laughing softly. Her life wasn't nearly as interesting for anything crazy or out of this world to happen.

It happened hours later. Now, E.N.D. was relatively (ehhhh) safe ride, and it was actually somewhat looked after. It hardly ever stopped working, and was smooth most of the time. In fact, Lucy never has had any problems working it (she calls it her golden luck, Levy calls it privilege) so imagine her shock when the ride simply stops working. Poof. Just like that.

In the ride, there's a time when riders are taken into a small cave and they see animated spiders and bats. It's literally less than five seconds of the ride, but every time the roller coaster goes into it, it slows down then stops completely.

Frustrated didn't even begin to describe how Lucy felt. She just wanted to know why. Is this how Levy felt operating the death trap Mt. Hakobe? Of course, once Levy heard what was happening, she wasted no time coming over and bothering Lucy about it.

She laughed right into Lucy's face when she had to once again save a bunch of teenagers from being stranded in the middle of the rollercoaster ride. Lucy had half a mind to leave them there, because once they got off she was forced to give them free ice cream coupons and she planned to keep those. It wasn't fair.

"So what do you think's wrong?" Levy asked, taking a lick of her blueberry ice cream. She had gotten a free coupon too, knowing damn well the ride didn't work. Ugh.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be...I don't know...working your job?"

"No one's come all day. I left it to one of the new employees. It's not like they can mess up pushing a button."

"Remember the first day where you randomly pressed the breaks and someone almost got flung off? Good times."

" _Almost_ got flung off, and even if they did, there's a bunch of snow to catch their fall," Levy let out the fact that the snow smelled like bleach and ink with a hint of lemon. Whatever it was...it wasn't snow.

"I forgot I hate talking to you and you never say anything worthwhile," Lucy sighed, looking at the empty lines. The ride was closed for the day, which meant Lucy was getting paid for doing absolutely nothing which wasn't that different from any other day. "I'm going to check out that stupid cave."

"I knew you were a little dumb, but I didn't know you were actually extremely dumb," Levy yelled, dropping her ice cream.

"You're definitely cleaning that up, someone threw up in that exact spot yesterday and it still smells like baked chicken."

"We don't sell baked chicken, Lucy."

"Anyway, I know you're going to say I'm going to end up dying, but the ride's closed for the day, _and_ there's a stairwell that leads up to it...you know in case anyone gets stranded there or someone gets flung off and hits the walls."

Levy grumbled for a bit, stepping over the tracks of the rollercoaster to the side where people would usually wait to get on the ride. Lucy followed her, carefully making sure her high heeled shoe didn't get caught somehow.

Lucy's pale hand grasped one of the metal line dividers and made her way to the other side. The inside of entrance and exit of the ride was fairly simple-it was meant to look like the inside of a castle. It had white brick walls, a pointed roof, and royal blue banners with a golden dragon designed in the middle. There was a mural of a princess on the operating wall (where the employees would usually stand to start the ride) made of glass. It had blond hair like Lucy, and brown eyes as well. It was made of reflecting glass, and was beginning to lose it's shine, but was nice to look at.

"Let's just hurry. I want to get employee of the year for this."

"You do realize you're not an engineer right? You can't fix it," Levy pointed out, as the pair went out through the rounded entrance that led them to the outside world. The rain was falling just as hard as before, causing Lucy to frown. It seemed like it was going to start thundering too…

Levy (who should really get back to her job soon) and Lucy made their way past the various colorful stands and restaurants that the park offered. The white looming rollercoaster track above them. Her eyes followed the various loops, twists, turns and the small cave the track when through before the huge drop. It wasn't long before they were at the base of the chocolate colored cave. It was long, a couple of meters high. It almost looked like a mountain with two huge holes on either side of the peak.

There was a back entrance that required an employee's key. Lucy always felt giddy knowing about it, because it felt like a cool little secret only some people knew. She made her way around, admiring the flowers that bloomed in a small garden near the artificial cave, and stood in front of the entrance. It was the size of a regular door, but blended in well with the brown color. The only way anyone could tell a door was in place was by the hinges and door handle. Lucy fished the keys out of her black, tight jeans and pursed her lips as she unlocked the door. She shifted her messy T-Shirt that had Fairy Tail Land's logo and the word employee on the back in black letters.

The inside was hollow and dusty. _So_ dusty. There was a wooden stairwell that led to the top, and a small coffee table with discarded playing cards and an ashtray. The walls were black, and if Lucy looked up, she could see where the stairwell ended. None of it looked safe, so Lucy had no problems going up the stairs to her destination. Working one day at Fairy Tail Land ruined any idea of "safe."

Levy didn't complain either. The stairs zigzagged until they stopped in front of a small door. It was half the size of Lucy, and had no door handle. There was simply a hole where a door handle should be.

"Luxury at it's finest," muttered Levy, waiting for Lucy to push open the door. Lucy got a faceful of dust immediately after pushing slightly against it.

"Did you know that dust is dead human skin?"

"Trippy. Makes me want to exfoliate."

The door led to a small, cramped room with a ladder that led to a roof door. There was a rope attached to the handle, but Lucy eyed it with disgust. Gingerly, she lightly _(lightly)_ grasped the beige rope and pulled.

"Do you feel it now, Mr. Krabs?"

"Levy, _shut up."_

Lucy and Levy were showered with dust, and Lucy wanted to scream and throw herself off the staircase, but she swallowed it all. She simply made her way through the door, and finally they had made it.

The cave's floors were difficult to stand on with heels, and she could see the white track that led outside of the cave. On the other side was the other cave wall.

"Is that a door?" Asked Levy suddenly while Lucy was busy thinking of what color would look cute on her toenails.

"I'm so tired of doors. Where?" Lucy replied tiredly, idiotically closing her eyes to wipe her sweat.

"Right there, in that corner. It's glowing."

"Levy for the last time I told you I grew out of that Narnia phase in the ninth grade, stop trying to lock me into weird places. It took hours for that the fire department to get me out of that public locker."

"No, I'm being serious. Look!" At Levy's command, Lucy opened her eyes, and followed her pointed index finger. Sure enough, there was a short door in the corner of the cave, glowing golden.

 _What._

"What."

"Has that been there before?"

"How the hell should I know? I've never been up here, it's gross and smells like your grandpa."

"He's dead."

" _Exactly."_

"Is that what's been causing the rides to stop here? That's so weird...maybe it's the electricity box for this place and it has a shortage?"

Plausible, Lucy thought. Plus it wasn't like Lucy knew enough to offer anything different.

"Might as well check it out," Levy shrugged, already making her way there.

"Woah! What if you get electrocuted?"

"Thank God."

With that, Lucy followed Levy to the door. They had to once again walk past the rollercoaster tracks, and Lucy was beginning to hate herself for wearing stiletto heels. It didn't take long for them to reach it, but hesitance drew on Lucy.

"I don't know...doesn't look safe…."

"Look at where we work, Lucy."

"I understand that, but it's so strange."

"Do you feel weird?"

Lucy paused at Levy's question. She didn't feel any different, simply nervous. Nothing was drawing her to the door, and yet she wanted to satisfy her curiosity.

"Open it," Lucy said, finally giving in. If anything happened, she could just sue Fairy Tail Land. They must be swimming in money considering how many lawsuits they had this week alone.

Turns out, Lucy had a reason for feeling nervous after all.

 **Author's note: Gosh, what a long chapter! There might be some editing mistakes, since I wrote this at 1 in the morning (I really wanted to post it, so I tried my best). Anyway, it's been hours and my teeth still hurt from the dentist. Have any of you had a terrible experience at the dentist? If so, let me know so we can cry together! Also, thank you so much for reading.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Curlygurl05** ** _says_** **Cute story, I like it. Also I watch One Piece! Don't spoil anything for me though, I only recently started watching it and I've nearly finished the first season. My favorite character is Zoro at the moment, love him :D. See you tomorrow!**

 **Wow I'm glad you like it! My intention was for this story to be cute and light, so I'm pretty happy with this review. I also just started watching it too, wow! I've been binge watching it, actually. I love Zoro too, but Nami stole my heart. Thank you for reviewing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: My teeth are better yay! In this chapter, something interesting happens. There's some swearing and mild violence, but this story is mainly light and something read for fun! This chapter is mostly Lucy's and Levy's thoughts/feelings, next chapter will be a world of fun, I hope.**

Chapter 4

Most of Lucy's survival instincts came from movies. She's seen a couple of horror movies, so she knew exactly how to maneuver in a life or death situation. She's even seen Alice in Wonderland, but didn't necessarily think she would ever need to learn from it.

That was clearly her mistake. The moment they opened that glowing door, Lucy's vision was gone. All she saw was black, and couldn't hear or feel Levy. It lasted for a couple of seconds, before she felt her body fall onto hard, wooden flooring. She groaned as her eyesight slowly came back. She heard Levy squeal silently, before she realized something.

"Levy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we in a closet?"

It would seem logical that the little door would lead into a closet, but it was _way_ bigger than possible. It almost seemed like a storage unit-and when Lucy started to smell cheese and fruit, her suspicions were confirmed. The light outside that peeked through under the door helped Lucy see slightly, and she saw huge barrels filled to the brim with various fruits and vegetables.

"God, I don't know. I feel so dizzy."

For once, Lucy didn't have anything witty to respond back.

Mainly because someone had opened the door.

The bright light hit Lucy's eyes directly, but before she closed her eyes she could make out a figure dressed in a puffy, red dress. Her heart started beating fast. _Were they going to die?_

Lucy's brain racked for any movie that had this exact moment, but it was frozen.

"Oh my," A sweet, airy voice said. Levy squealed again. "Who are you two?"

Lucy opened her eyes again, adjusting to the light. Now she finally saw the person. They had bright, white hair and intense blue eyes, with a long covering red dress. A bright smile sat on their face, with zero fear or distrust.

"I-I'm sorry, _who_ are _you?"_ By the little context clues Lucy was given, she could easily tell they weren't in the amusement park anymore. She should've been able to hear the usual music that plays and the sounds of the rides operating. However, she only heard distant background chatter.

She quickly assessed the situation. This person wasn't in this building alone-and it wouldn't be smart to try and run since they didn't know that layout of the building. Plus, Levy is a slow runner, anyway. Lucy wasn't going to slow down to sacrifice both of their lives. She could just Levy defend herself to the best of her ability and write a book on how heroic she was.

"Hi, 'm Mira! Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

"Fairy Tail?!" Screamed both Levy and Lucy. This couldn't be Fairy Tail? They just came from there. Lucy knew Fairy Tail like the back of her hand, and she's never seen a storage unit like this. It was outdated, well cleaned, and looked like something from a fantasy book.

"Yes! This is the Fairy Tail Guild for wizards!"

It took Lucy a couple of seconds to process what was just said. Wizards? Obviously, the lady didn't mean real wizards. There wasn't any doubt that it was part of some theme, maybe a restaurant theme.

Wiping her eyes, Lucy responded, "Well, I'm Lucy, and this is Levy. I think we got lost. We came from Fairy Tail Land-"

Mira's intensely kind eyes widen slightly-in what Lucy thought was horror-before it was gone completely, almost like it wasn't there. "Well, that's...wow! Why don't you ladies follow me? I'm sure we can help you find your way back."

"We?" Levy spoke up, grasping Lucy's wrist. She obviously trusted this lady way less than Lucy did, but she didn't see any other options. It's not like Levy could really fight against anyone. Lucy may be able to hold her own (one time, Lucy made Levy kiss her biceps) but she sure as hell wasn't going to be a hero. Levy loves Lucy like a sister, but Lucy was just as cowardly as Levy was.

"Yep! The rest of the guild will definitely help you out. Especially Natsu," Mira's left eye twitched slightly at the word 'Natsu', making Lucy wonder what the drama was about. Levy must've caught on, because she muttered the word nosy. Lucy responded by flipping her hair into Levy's critical face. "Don't worry, we'll get you back!"

Back...from where? Where were they even at exactly? Lucy's mind was lost, confused, dizzy, and blank all at the same time. She was also slightly afraid, but Mira seemed like she wasn't going to hurt them if they did as she asked. Lucy didn't have much to live for, but she hasn't finished a season of _Orange is The New Black_ and she didn't know if netflix was available in Hell. Most likely not.

"Just follow me, don't worry everyone's friendly! No one's going to hurt you...Laxus is definitely not at the guild!"

"Who the fuck is Laxus?"

Lucy thought the same thing. Why was it important if this 'Laxus' person was in the guild or not? Laxus seemed like a very unique name, but after meeting Levy and now Mira, Lucy wasn't really fazed. It seemed like weird names floated around quite often…then again Lucy was probably a weird name back in the day…

"Oh, he's nobody," Damn. "Now let's go, I'm sure you both want to get back as soon as possible, am I right?"

"Huh? Yeah, of course! But where are we going?"

"The guild's lobby. Everyone's already there, I'll introduce you and we'll figure out a way to get you back." Suddenly, Mira began to cry. Levy panicked, while Lucy began to frown at her slightly chipped nails. She was too engrossed in the pink nail polish to notice Levy trying her best to comfort Mira.

"I'm sorry," Wheezed Mira, sniffling loudly. "It's just..this is the first time in a long time that the guild has gathered up like this. It feels like we're working all together again, you know?"

"No? I...I don't know any of you," Levy responded, but Mira cried too loudly to hear her. Lucy finally realized that chaos around her.

"Oh, isn't that a good thing? All of you working together? You don't have to cry, especially if you're happy. Save those tears for when something really sad happens," Lucy didn't know what she was saying, but it kinda made sense. Kinda?

It made Mira stop crying...loudly, at least. She nodded, the small ponytail on her forehead bobbing up and down. It made Lucy smile, despite the predicament her and Levy put themselves in. Mira seemed like a pure person who doesn't overthink anything. Whatever she was feeling at the moment, she expressed it.

Lucy was much different, and it was refreshing to meet someone opposite of her in that sense.

Mira gestured them to follow her. Her flower bracelet shone slightly under the now brighter light. Lucy was slightly glad to finally leave the storage unit, it was beginning to creep her out at how cartoonish the fruits and vegetables were starting to look…

The walls were a slightly beige color, with what seemed like a gray undertone. It looked like Levy and Lucy stepped into an old museum, especially with the decorations. Lucy was reminded of Vikings, or something along those lines. The floors were made up of wood, and Lucy could see barrels everywhere.

"Mira, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, no problem!"

"Where is the Fairy Tail located exactly?"

"Why, Magnolia of course!"

Levy and Lucy shared a look. Fairy Tail Land was located on Magnolia street, but it was obvious they weren't there. This "guild" looked like a restaurant more than anything, but Lucy was sure she hasn't see this in the amusement park.

"Magnolia street?"

"No, silly. Magnolia city!"

 _City? How strange…_

From here, Lucy could see Levy's brain working to fit everything together. Thank Jesus, Lucy didn't have to try and figure anything out on her own. She was exhausted.

"Oh, well...thanks." Mira smiled at Lucy's response, and they continued on. It didn't take long for them to pass a kitchen, filled with more barrels and an old-style stove. Even the pans and pots were outdated.

That's when Lucy heard it. Loud, aggressive arguing. She also began to hear the sounds of things breaking…

 _What kind of place is this?_

Mira, unbothered, led them outside of the kitchen...to complete mayhem. There were dozens of people, all fighting amongst each other. What caught Lucy's eye was one buff man's arms completely covered in what seemed like rock, and a woman holding a glowing card menacingly. Another guy was fidgeting with a ring with two women clinging to his side.

Oh, and there was that guy who was literally set on fire.

However, Lucy didn't get much of a chance to question any of this, as a stray chair flew into her direction and knocked her out completely. Levy laughed loudly, before she screamed-realizing that now she was left alone with complete monsters.

Mira frowned, upset at her new friend's injury. No one seemed to notice them, too engrossed in the fight.

"I'll go and get some bandages in the guild's infirmary. Wait here, don't talk to anyone, ok? I'll be back very quickly!" Mira didn't give Levy much of a chance to protest before she ran off.

Levy mentally prepared herself for death before dropping to her blonde friend's side. She slightly felt bad for laughing at Lucy's bloody bruise, but then laughed loudly again. It looked like a knee was painted on Lucy's forehead with red paint. Ha.

"Lucy," Levy called softly, focusing on her friend. "Wake up, I don't want to die by my lonesome. Wake up please."

Lucy didn't respond.

"You're so lazy, all you do is breath, gosh."

The fight didn't seem to dwindle down, but Levy could see Mira descend the stairs with a bundle in her arms. Mira, as soon as she reached Lucy, began to clean the small gash on her forehead and bandage it to the best of her ability.

Biting her lip, Levy had to ask, "What's going on? Who are you...really?"

Mira didn't answer, suddenly staring at Lucy's forehead. Then, eventually, she said, "I thought it would be ok. I can't believe I was that stupid. This is my fault."

"Ok, good to know, but what's your fault exactly?"

"Levy," Mira looked at her in the eyes. "You and your friend need to go back. Now."

"Wasn't really planning on moving here, I'll be honest with you."

"You need to go before Natsu-"

" _Mira!"_

"Nevermind."

A flash of black and white hit Levy so suddenly that she crawled away, leaving Lucy and Mira in the dust. Her heart was racing. _How could a creature move that fast?_

Levy's eyes focused, and she finally saw what it was. A young boy, with strikingly pretty hair. His outfit...Levy decided to leave it at that.

"Is this really Lucy?" He asked, his black (dark green?) eyes widening with excitement. He looked like a dinosaur when he smiled, Levy thought. "Why is she asleep?"

"Natus," Mira began, sighing softly. "She needs to go back to her world."

Wait...what?

"No way! She just got here! It cost me a lot of magic to open that portal!" Natsu pouted, reaching out to touch strands of Lucy's hair.

A goosebump formed on Levy's skin. Watching this creep made her want to run and hide.

Mira stood up, wagging a finger in front of Natsu's face. "It's not safe for her here! You asked to see her for a moment, and now it's time for her to go back. Don't argue with me, Natsu, or I'll have to go and tell Erza."

 _Magic portal?_

Magic portal.

 _What. The. Fuck._

Natsu shifted to sit with his legs crossed under him, crossing his arms. "It's not fair."

Mira clenched her fists, then her sweet smile made an appearance again. "I know you...like her Natsu, but she got hurt just now! She's not a trained magic user-"

"I'll teach her!"

"Natsu, you can barely control your own magic! You keep setting fire to the job requests."

Levy soaked their entire conversation, letting it roll over in her head. Her eyes wandered around the vast area, noticing the broken tables and chairs. They seemed to be in front of what seemed like a bar. She also took note of all the paintings and vintage styled oil lamps.

Natsu shifted his shoulders at Mira's criticism-Levy took note of the weirdly shaped tattoo on his shoulder and noticed some of the people having the same exact mark on various parts of their bodies, just different colors.

It seemed like Natsu's absence stopped the fight. People began to circle around the curiously, some even staring at Levy's shaking small form.

"I so can! At least let me talk to her."

"You knocked her out!"

"But she'll wake up, right?"

Mira sighed again, giving up. The crowd around them muttered, all of it sounding like gibberish to Levy.

"I'm sorry...Mira, was it? Listen, I just want to go back to…" Levy paused, taking a deep breath…"our world, where we came from. I'm sure Lucy feels the same way-"

"How do you know how she feels?" Natsu angrily glared at her.

Levy, unimpressed and tired, responded, "Considering I don't know and neither does she, I'm hundred percent sure you know way less than I do."

Levy decided to keep her mouth shut at the fact that one, he was starting to set himself on fire ( _what human does that?!)_ and two, he was the one who caused Lucy's injury in the first place. Levy didn't see it for herself, but Natsu's didn't deny it, therefore Levy ruled him as guilty.

Natsu growled-oookay…-but didn't respond. A pale, dark haired man began to laugh, calling him a moron. Natsu just ignored the insult, focusing instead of angrily muttering at Levy.

"Now, Natsu, be nice. I'll introduce you to everyone!"

Mira went through the members, introducing everyone in the vicinity. They were all certainly unique. One of them didn't stop taking their clothes off (Gray?) and another danced in a tight black outfit.

Levy just wanted to go home. She was sure her manager didn't notice her missing, but Lucy was probably in danger of losing her job. Well, maybe as long as Lucy had a good lie.

"Do you think you can send us home now?" Levy made sure to ask with complete fake sweetness, hoping she wasn't going to be set on fire or smashed. "Lucy probably needs a doctor, and we're not supposed to leave our jobs."

It wasn't like Levy wasn't completely freaking out. She just decided to swallow it down, and not let them know she was on the verge of screaming her head off. If she persuaded them enough, maybe they could return and act like it was a bad dream for the rest of their lives.

"Well…" Mira began, tapping her bottom lip with her finger. "We have to wait until Master gets here before we should anything. He's the one who owns Fairy Tail, and technically you're not supposed to be here."

 _Whose fault is that?!_

"I see, when is he going to be back...exactly?"

Someone else in the crowd responded for Mira. He had a thick, army colored jacket and navy pants. "He should be back in a couple of days. You should rest here...with me."

No.

"A couple of days?!" Who was going to feed her pet turtle?! "I'm sorry, but we can't stay here for a couple of days. We have to get back as soon as possible."

"Not happening," Natsu shrugged. He didn't look sorry in any sense, but Levy was far from expecting any sympathy from him.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail?" Mira said weakly.

Welcome to Fairy Tail, indeed.

 **Author's note: Looks like the guild planned something behind the Master's back...any guesses on why Natsu wanted to meet Lucy? Also, this is a tad bit ("tad bit") late, but for some reason I was extremely tired yesterday even though I didn't really do anything. All I did was nap and go on Twitter. What do you all do on your lazy days? How lazy do you get? Anyways, thank you for reading!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Varee _says_ I had fun recognizing which character is responsible for any natural disaster happening to the park and for the love of, I cannot recognize the earthquake. Hmm..While it's absolutely off-topic, I simply MUST mention you described Lucy and Levy EXACTLY THE SAME as me and my best friend, from body build through Disney love, irrational fear of driving and her incredibly tall, dark, metal-head boyfriend. Just wow. Oh, AND the infatuation with the HP series. It just grows and grows, doesn't it?**

 **I wonder where you'll go with the story. Any AUs welcome!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Varee**

 **Hi Varee (cute name). I'm glad you had fun, I had a lot of fun writing the parallels between the amusement park and the actual Fairy Tail members. Haha, it's funny you say that you and your best friend are like Levy and Lucy because that's how I treat my friends (except they don't really respond like Levy does), but I loved writing their dynamic in a witty, sarcastic way since they're both really smart, but very tough at times. The Disney love and irrational fear of driving actually came from me, so it's awesome to meet someone else who who's similar! I also love HP, and I had a feeling they would be Potterheads. Thank you so much for your review!**

 **Guest _says_ Love the story! I'm having fun comparing a run down theme park to the actual guild :D And dentist visits are not fun. The dentist talks to you, and you end up replying something like "Uh fuuuh nuuuuuuh huuuuuuuuuuh."**

 **Observe:**

 **Dentist: So did you do anything fun today?**

 **You: Uuuuuh huuuuuuuuh.**

 **Dentist: Is that a yes? Speak up, please, dearie.**

 **You: Shuh.**

 **Thank you so much for loving the story. I'm super glad everyone seems to like the comparison between the park and the guild. Ahhhh, I get exactly what you mean when the dentist tries to talk to you. My dentist kept asking if my mom was my friend, and I had to act out the fact that she was my mom. It's pretty funny now that I think about it. Thank you so much for your review!**

 **Varee _says_..and they go down the rabbit hole.**

 **Very nice so far! Flowing sentences and eye-catching plot. Oh, and frequent updates. All make a good beginning of this story. I love how things from magic-land reflect in the park (flying piece from Titania wheel anyone?), and the weather phenomena fitting the fights between the guilds. I totally forgot about Sol, that explains the earthquakes as well, haha.**

 **Getting hooked on another story wasn't in my planner today, but I'm glad I found this little pearl. Looking forward to more chapters!**

 **Cheers,**

 **Varee**

 **Cute little Alice reference, I love it! I'm glad you like the way I formed my sentences, because I was worried many people would find it a bit boring. My style is usually descriptive and detail oriented, so I didn't want to bore anyone. It's so cool that you caught the weather = fights, I didn't think anyone would. The earthquake is a small little mystery that I promise I'll reveal when the time is right. Thank you so so much for making space for my story, even though it's brand new! I'm glad you like it. Also, thank you for your review as well!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So much is happening in my life, and writing fics is the only thing keeping me grounded. It's midnight right now sigh. This chapter is going to be Lucy's point of view because I don't want to spill too many secrets yet. I already hinted at a lot! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Lucy doesn't wake up like most people do. It's almost like a trainwreck when Lucy wakes up-she usually dreams that she's falling, and jumps off her bed.

And that's exactly what she did just now. One moment she was falling into the darkness, the next she was met with wooden floors. _Hard_ wooden floors.

"Ow," she groaned, too lazy to move her position even though her neck was supporting her entire body. She began to remember little bits of what happened, and knew she wasn't in Fairy Tail Land anymore-she was in a completely different place. Where ever that was.

"Lucy!" Lucy recognized Levy's voice, and sighed in relief. "Why are you floor? I don't think anyone mops that."

Hearing those words, Lucy jumped up quickly and stood up to face Levy...and co. She didn't recognize any of them, and thank god she didn't because she was sure one of them was taking their clothes off.

Lucy smiled politely, before grabbing Levy's work shirt and dragging her close enough so she could whisper. "Who... _the hell..._ are...they?"

Levy laughed nervously, patting Lucy's shoulder. "Sure, Lucy, I'll get you some breath mints, you don't have to ask! Ha. Ha."

Levy tried to detangle her shirt from Lucy's grip, but Lucy proved to be the stronger one of the two (shocker!) and said, "I don't need breath mints, Levy dear," then in a lower tone she threatened, "tell me who they are before I set your turtle free."

"Leave Nugget out of this, Lucy, stop being so heartless."

"I don't care about Nugget!"

"PETA _will_ be hearing about this."

Through their arguing, neither girls noticed the small group of people had begun to feel restless, especially the pink-haired teen in front of the group.

"That's enough chit chatting now Loony!" The boy began to set himself on fire, the crowd quickly moving away from him. "Marry me!"

"It's Lucy, you flame freak-" The dark haired boy started, then cut himself off. "Marry?!"

The rest of the group (Lucy noted that it was around five people. One of them had gorgeous white hair like Mira, one had orange hair and an army coat, and two seemed to be older men, and one was a young boy) were too shocked to notice. The young boy just seemed confused.

"Um… I don't know if you're referring to me…," Lucy's heart began to pound wildly, scared and confused all at once, "but I don't know you?"

'Flame freak' only paused to recollect himself, but yelled out anyway, "You hafta! Master said-"

"That's _man!"_

"Natsu, Elfman, for the love of the Kardia Cathedral and everything that is holy in Magnolia, _shut up!"_ One of the older men, who had dark blue hair and a large 'S' shaped necklace spoke up. "Listen, Lucy, don't listen to him."

Lucy wouldn't been comforted by his words if he wasn't staring at her chest the entire time. _I'm surrounded by creeps and a turtle freak._

"She's gonna have to know!" Natsu protested, angry that his unromantic marriage proposal was completely destroyed by other unromantic situations.

"I don't know you! I just learned your name because he said it! Why can you light yourself on fire and be ok?! Who are you people?" Lucy paused her questions to yell loudly, "Levy stop talking about how Nugget can roll over, _I don't care!"_

"Man!"

Levy muttered quietly, but otherwise stayed silent.

"Oh right," said another man, who had puffed up, extreme Elvis like hair that reached feet anyway from his face. He had a pipe hanging from his mouth casually, a swirl of lavender smoke dancing from the open end. He was also openly staring at her chest. "I'm Wakaba, this is Macao, that's Gray, Elfman, and this little one is Romeo."

"MAN!"

"I'm not little!"

"Hey," Gray said cooly, fiddling with his shirt.

"So...that answered _one question."_

"Oh right!" Natsu brightened again, jumping to Lucy's side and draping an arm over her. Lucy tried to push him off, but her headache started kicking her ass. "I'm a fire dragon slayer-"

"That's so specific-"

"So fire doesn't hurt me."

"...man," Elfman whispered.

"I don't...I still don't understand."

"Stop being annoying, Natsu," Gray snapped, then gave Lucy a sympathetic look, surprising Levy. It wasn't like Levy had a bad first impression of Gray, but he never gave a kind vibe. He seemed very caring, and Levy's little heart raced. "You're not in your usual world, in a way. In this world, magic is part of everyone's life."

"Huh?" Lucy replied dumbly, even more confused. _Magic?_

Gray smiled patiently, not at all frustrated like Natsu seemed to be. "Master can explain this better, but I'll do my best. In your world, magic is fantasy, not real, am I right? That's because it was taken away a long time ago. Here, it's different. Magic has been here since forever. There hasn't been a time since we haven't had it."

"Why...was magic taken away?" Levy asked, watching as Elfman energetically talked to Romeo about what it meant to be a man. Macao's attention was on them, while Wakaba teased him.

"I don't know," Gray shrugged his shirt off, ignoring Lucy's squeak of surprise. "It just was."

"So there's no magic user in our world is what you're saying?"

"Technically...there's people who have the ability to do magic, but don't know about it."

"Wild…" Levy breathed out, wrapping her arms around herself. Since there was no magic in her world, people turned to science and technology instead. They advanced much further than this world, or "dimension", which explain why both places coexisted at the same time, but one looked much more outdated.

"How did we get here?"

Gray glared at Natsu, "That fire breathing moron opened a portal. It's not a thing all wizards can do. You need a ton of magic power, and only Fairy Tail members know the spell. We usually use it to travel between our world and yours...we never used it the opposite way."

"It causes problems, right? That's why you don't use it both ways. It doesn't harmonize with our world," Levy answered, feeling extremely smart when everyone in the room seemed impressed. Lucy just started drooling. "That's why the ride kept acting up-magic and how our world is set up doesn't mix. Why is that?"

Gray took off his pants, then answered, "I don't know. Master most likely knows."

 _Is this...a sex dungeon?_

"I want to lie down," Lucy mumbled, her injury throbbing. "Dude, seriously, let go."

Natsu obediently withdrew his arm, and led her back to the infirmary bed. His actions seemed awkward, almost like he was concentrating way too hard on what he was doing and didn't do kind acts like that often.

Levy accepted Gray's answer, knowing she couldn't call him crazy or anything. She saw them do "magic" with her own eyes, she's seen Natsu light himself on fire like it was nothing. She's seen one man draw things that came to life (he was Levy's favorite).

"That's nice and all," Lucy started, groaning softly. "But we seriously can't stay here. We don't live here, or anything. I just want to go home."

"Sorry, sweetie, but Master has to come. We can't let you go back without his permission."

"Then how the fuck did we get here?"

"Natsu lives in his own world," Wakaba stated simply, making Lucy groan louder. _Fucking fuck._

"Oi!" Natsu protested, waving his hands around angrily.

"That's not man."

"Look, we appreciate the visit, but Lucy's not feeling well...can you guys give us sometime alone."

"Yeah!"

"You, too, Natsu."

It took a lot of persuading, and Gray calling him an obsessed moron, for Natsu to finally leave. He pouted the entire time, and childishly stomped out of the room. Macao and Wakaba made a couple of lewd comments before leaving (thankfully they flew over Romeo's head). Romeo shyly waved and Elfman wished Lucy a manly recovery.

"How long until their master gets back?" Lucy asked, rubbing the tender spot hidden under bandages.

"A couple of days, they said," Levy answered, laughing when Lucy's eyes started to water. "Chill, it's not like we have anything to do."

"Yes I do! I left Netflix open on your laptop, the milk is going to expire, our rent is due tomorrow, I don't want to miss the fifty percent off at the grocery store for pringles, _plus_ not to mentions our jobs!"

"You used my laptop?"

"Is that the issue at hand?"

"I don't know, is it? When did humanity stop caring about personal property? Sounds like an issue to me."

"Humanity stopped caring when you used my mascara yesterday."

"It was watery anyway."

"Die." Levy couldn't dodge the pillow thrown right into her face. Lucy was many things, one being a person with near perfect aim.

"We have to get outta here. One, it's obviously not safe since both of us can't protect ourselves, and two we don't fit in. Nugget needs his mother."

"I can't believe this is real. It feels like a weird, drawn out nightmare. God, I feel like I'm being lied to, but I saw him Levy, he was fucking on fire!"

"I know," Levy paused, staring at the open window next to Lucy's bed. The curtains gently moved back and forth, and the sunlight hit Levy's serious face. "I wonder what that marriage stuff was about."

"Now that I think about...that's so strange. He doesn't know me, I've never seen him before. I hope that's their idea of a joke in this world."

"Lucy," Levy started softly, as soft as the curtains looked being pushed around in the wind. "I don't think he was joking."

"Just what is this place? Seriously."

"I just hope we leave before something bad happens, you know, like in movies?"

"Ha, yeah like what if they can't open a portal anymore and we're stuck here forever?"

"Ha….ha."

 **Author's note: Lots of weird stuff in this chapter, wouldn't you agree? Natsu wants to marry Lucy, portals, worlds? Why did Gray spill so much? So many mysteries! Personally, I find it hard to write characters perfectly and I wanted to add some different things to Gray and Natsu, because they're in a different environment than in the anime. Levy and Lucy as well. The rest of the Fairy Tail characters will be making an appearance soon and I'll actually be dedicating chapters to every single one. I feel like Hiro wrote such interesting, fun characters and I want my stories Lucy to interact and learn about them. They didn't make that much of an impact in the previous chapters for this reason. So today, I was watching some guy heat up a metal ball to 1,000 degrees and put in it random stuff like a cup with a raw egg (it got burnt). I was wondering what you guys would do with a 1,000 degree metal ball. I would probably put it in soda. Anyway, this chapter was a bit more serious, but I hope it was fun to read!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Curlygurl05** ** _says_** **I have no good ideas of why Natsu wanted to meet Lucy, the only things I can come up with are dumb. I pretty much just watch YouTube videos and read Fanfiction on my lazy days. And loop the Hamilton soundtrack :P. Can't wait for the next update :D**

 **Haha, I felt the same way trying to map this story out. I do the same thing on my lazy days. I listen to Bruno Mars mostly tho. Thank you for your review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: It is currently 1:30 AM, my dog is snoring, but this chapter was incredibly fun to write and I hope it's fun to read as well. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6

"You idiot! Why did you tell her everything, frostbite?"

" _Why_ did _you_ tell her you wanted to marry her, jackass? You probably scared her off!"

As soon as they left Lucy's bedside, Natsu and Gray started to bicker over what happened. Macao quickly took Romeo out of their vicinity, knowing how overboard they got. One time they destroyed a restaurant arguing over fried chicken or grilled chicken.

"Mira and Master said-"

"Do you ever listen or do you have ash in your ears?"

Natsu growled, crossing his arms. "Don't tell me what to do."

" _Natsu! Please don't leave me!"_

Happy's small form flew into the guild, flying directly into Natsu. He had big, fat tears coming out of his big eyes.

"What's it now, Happy?" Natsu's large hands went to comfort Happy, in contrast of his annoyed tone.

"I heard you're getting married!"

Gray let out a scream behind them. "Moron!"

"Well, what's wrong with that, buddy?"

"You're going to be gone forever! You're gonna move in with her and have kids and do dad stuff and _you're never going to go on a mission with me again!"_

" _That's what being married means?"_

Gray whispered, "Moron."

At this time, Mira had decided to intervene. One, because she felt slightly guilty, and two Natsu was having two meltdowns at once.

Ok, so _maybe_ -may be-had suggested to Natsu that if he was so infatuated with Lucy, he should marry her. After explaining what infatuated meant, he had looked overjoyed and even agreed. Mira couldn't tell him what marriage actually meant...he looked so _happy_. Like he was doing everything right. Mira felt like the best non-biological big sister.

"Listen, Natsu...I know you have...feelings for Lucy," Mira began, lightly touching Natsu's shoulder. For someone with the dating history of a prehistoric rock, it wasn't a shocker than Natsu would catch feelings so quickly over someone he hasn't met before. Lucy looked quite different from Fairy Tail girls, yet looked like she fit right in.

Natsu knew the basics of having feelings for someone, but it was quite new to him. Also, the less said about his knowledge on marriage, the better. Fairy Tail wasn't exactly known for it's romance.

"But," Mira continued, smiling brightly. "You can't just marry her, off the bat. You don't know her that well yet. You have to get her to like you."

"Master said I have to protect her. I can protect her as her husband, can't I?" Natsu huffed, letting small flames dancing on the tips of the spikes on his hair.

Tears pooled in Mira's eyes. "Of course you can Natsu!" She sniffled, and began to cry loudly. It was so _romantic._

Happy, once he saw Mira crying, started crying louder.

Gray actually intervened. "Look ash brain, you can just marry a girl, all right? Ya hafta get to know her first. See what she's like, and maybe after a couple of years you can marry her. She doesn't even know you, dude."

"I do know what's like!" Natsu interjected. "I know she's pretty, and nice, she reads books all them time so she's smart _and_ she's strong!"

"Bet you don't know her favorite book!"

"She likes all books," Natsu replied matter of factly, turning his nose. How was he supposed to get to know Lucy anyway? She made it clear she wanted to come back home. A little selfish, considering how much magic Natsu used to sneak her into the Fairy Tail Guild in the first place. He thought once she saw his home, she'd loved it so much she'd stay and marry him, but the only thing she kept yapping about was her job. She probably hated him.

" _Listen,_ people don't get married in a day. They don't even fall in love with people they just meet." For some reason, after saying that, Gray felt an eerie feeling he was going to be proven wrong in the future (drip drop).

Natsu's aura quickly became depressed, alarming Mira. "Natsu, I'm sure you know lots about her!"

"Sure I do, I watch her all the time."

One of the newer Fairy Tail members, a girl, muttered, "Is that normal?"

Another unfamiliar face, but had a shining yellow Fairy Tail mark on her exposed shoulder replied in already Fairy Tail fashion, "Yeah, what a pervert."

"How about you come say that to my face?!" Natsu shouted, shoving Gray out of the way (who flew into Elfman, who knocked over Macao's drink which ended up spilled all over Wakaba).

The two girls, already used to Natsu's attitude, simply rolled their eyes and flipped their hair, one of them saying, "Not my fault you're a pervert."

Natsu yelled, his fists igniting on fire. Mira began to panic again, and Happy was somehow still crying.

"Natsu! Let's talk about how you're going to get close to Lucy."

"Huh?" Natsu turned his head from glaring at the two girls, one who was holding glowing throwing knives and the other who had metal spiky balls flying around her. "Oh right!"

Before he left, he grinned easily and said, "Sorry, but we'll have to fight later!"

Gray silently watched what was happening before him. Just the mention of Lucy's name distracted Natsu from a fight. It was totally out of the character for an idiot like him, but it looked like Natsu's feelings went deeper than anyone thought.

 _Was Natsu hiding something?_

"Levy, for god's sake, stop spitting in my ear."

"I'm so bored."

" _Get your saliva out of my ear."_

"Lucy, I got an idea."

Lucy groaned, sitting up from the spot she was laying on the bed, shifting Levy who was lying beside her. They usually slept together for warmth and comfort. Most of the time, they couldn't afford heaters...or teddy bears.

"For the last time, we're not sneaking into Disney to steal that hat that lights up!"

"It's not that!"

"We're not stealing the neighbor's hamster."

"Nugget needs a friend! That's not my idea, though."

"So, what's your idea?"

Levy quickly sat up, grabbing Lucy's shoulders with a starry look in her eyes. "We're in a completely different world! We should explore this place for the next couple of days. We're never going to be back, you know."

"Levy I had enough of your adventures! Do you remember that one time we got stuck inside an iKea for like seven hours?"

"But you can't tell me the corndogs we got out of it weren't good."

"Eh, they were dry. Not the point! We can't explore, because you're going to find something you really like or find someone you want to be friends with and I know you're going get into some kind of trouble so. No."

"When I have ever gotten into trouble?"

"Uhhh, _how the fuck did we get here in the first place."_

"Let's explore. We're going to be here for a couple of days, anyway."

Lucy added a higher pitch before responding, " _What could go wrong? We're young, Lucy, there's a first for everything."_

"I actually...sound like that."

"Yeah," Lucy grabbed Levy's head, shaking it slightly. It made Levy smile slightly, remembering how Lucy's chubby fingers used to do the same when they were kids. "I know, you sound like a Pokemon sometimes."

"Let's do it, Lucy."

Lucy couldn't help it; the Natsu boy was out of his mind, but she was intrigued and he was cute...in a way. She wanted to know so many things about this place, and the magic and everything behind it. It was like an ongoing night terror, but so far Lucy wasn't death (injured? _YES)_ so it was decent thus far.

It was so whimsical, like a fairy tale.

"Alright. If we haven't died yet, we're probably not gonna die in the next couple of days. What do you want to do?"

Levy, who started playing with strands of Lucy's hair, replied, "We're in Magnolia, right? We could explore the town."

"Ah, would it be safe? We're not mages, and my head still hurts."

"I _told_ you to work on your reflexes!"

"It was a chair!"

"Was it?"

"I wish I could remember but _I was hit with a chair."_

Levy squinted against the sunlight streaming inside the infirmary. The dust flew around her head, causing her to sneeze onto Lucy's face.

"I'm going to kill you."

"Don't you wanta marry me?" Levy started giggling.

Lucy wasted no time in pushing Levy off the bed.

"You want to go to town?" Gray asked suspiciously, after choking on some water. "Why?"

"We decided to kill some time."

"Haha, what did some time every do to you?"

"Levy, the adults are speaking, please."

The guild was as chaotic as when they first saw it. It seemed like people got over their presence, and got into their usual routine of picking fights for no reason. Lucy already dodged two knives, five metal balls (with spikes), a huge wooden ball with spikes, a fireball (fucking Natsu), and a glass shot glass.

"I'll take you! Lucy, I'll take you!" Natsu jumped around excitedly, seizing his chance to "get to know her" like Gray and Mira advised. Plus, he knew Magnolia like the back of his hand-he used to roam around to find free food with Happy.

"I'll go too!"

Lucy never screamed so hard in her life. _A cat with wings? A blue cat?_

 _That talks._

"What? What is that?"

"Oh?" Natsu blinked, realizing Lucy and Happy haven't met properly. Everyone in the guild was used to Happy, but someone brand new to magic would probably be scared. Probably.

"That's my buddy, Happy!"

"Aye!"

"Levy," Lucy yelled, grabbing her friends arms. "Doesn't he look like-

"The carousel!" They both yelled at the same time.

It was an exact replica of the cats the kids rode on the carousel-it was like meeting a living, breathing one that was much smaller. _There's no way that's a coincidence...no way._

"What are you talking about? That's my best friend, Happy. Hatched 'im when he was an egg."

"Ok just one thing. Real fast. _Cats don't come from eggs."_

"Ones with wings do!" Suddenly, small, white wings popped out from Happy's back, causing Lucy to stagger back into a table. The heat must be getting to her…

"I don't know why I'm surprised when I just saw someone eat fire. I...still don't understand," Levy breathed in, watching Gray make a small flower out of ice for Romeo. It was glittering and pretty, she could tell Romeo enjoyed it too because of the awed expression on his small face.

"How...what the hell. God, my head hurts again. It's throbbing, Jesus, it's throbbing."

"Let us take you to town, Lucy, c'mon! It'll be fun, I swear!" Natsu's eyes started widening in hope.

 _How could she turn him down?_

"No thanks."

She was curious of Natsu, but was so wary around his ways. He was reckless, and she didn't want to get another gash on her forehead.

"Please! I swear I'll be good! I promise!"

"I'll go," Gray offered tiredly, watching Romeo run back to his father to tell him about the things Gray made of ice. Living thing weren't Gray's forte, but he wanted to impress the little guy. "I'll make sure he doesn't kill anyone."

"I'll go too! Don't worry, Lucy, I'll keep Natsu in check."

"Ahh, Levy I'm in an uncomfortable situation, do something."

"We'll all go! It'll be fun, Lucy, plus I'm sure those guys are strong enough to protect us in case anything happens."

"You're so laidback for someone who didn't get hit in the face with a chair."

"I told you about the reflexes."

Lucy clenched her fists, "I'll go!"

Suddenly, Lucy was bombarded by a warm feeling. She soon realized she was in Natsu's embrace, and it was airlock. She felt like she couldn't move an inch.

"I promise it'll be fun," Natsu yelled in her ear.

Her head started to _pound._

 **Author's note: Oh my, it's been a while! I've had a busy couple of days, but I tried to not neglect this story. Keyword tried. But so many more mysteries! Hope it's fun so far. Also I've been watching so many Disney related youtube videos, and I'm 100% sure my favorite Disney princess is Belle. Who is your favorite Disney character? It relates to the story...in a way! Thank you for reading.**

 **Reviews:**

 **Kaito1412** ** _says_** **This seems interesting**

 **I'm so happy you think my story is interesting, thank you! & Thank you for reviewing, it makes me happy.**

 **Curlygurl05** ** _says_** **Natsu wants to MARRY Lucy?! Well, that was unexpected. Nice chapter, I love how often you update, it's awesome! If I had a metal ball that was like 1,000 degrees, I would probably drop it into frozen water or something to see how long it takes to cool off.**

 **Yeah it was really fun to write, it seems so out of character for him, but I wanted to add some mystery behind it. I'm glad you think the chapter is nice and I'll try to start updating fast again. I actually saw someone put the metal ball into a huge ice cube, it took kinda long to melt through. Thank you for reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Hello! I'm back! This chapter is Lucy's P.O.V. and her exploration of Magnolia. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7**

"And that over there is the cathedral!"

"We're banned from there."

"That restaurant serves the best food!"

"Banned from there too."

"That's the-"

"Oh look. No Fairy Tail mages. On a sign. On their door."

"What'ra tryna say, Gray?"

"That you get us banned from everything, you fucking moron!"

It was blistering hot out, Happy kept randomly bursting into tears for random reasons, Levy wouldn't shut the hell up over the fact that their little group walked past a bookstore, and Lucy's had just about enough.

At first, Lucy appreciated what Gray and Natsu were doing for them; it wasn't like Lucy (or Levy) were very friendly, and they were clearly doing it out of the kindness of their heart. Natsu served as a decent tour guide when it came to food, Gray was nice to look at, and Magnolia was gorgeous. It felt like Lucy traveled into a fantasy world.

The bursts of magic thrilled Lucy. She saw people do the most mundane tasks (like organize food) with magic-even children knew basic spells. Even the canal they walked past was the most stunning clear water color Lucy's ever laid eyes on.

It was a breathing, moving fairy tale.

"Lu, check it out! I think it's a magic shop!" Levy grabbed Lucy's cheeks and squished them together, using her free hand to point to probably the darkest, scariest store they've seen thus far. It had a 'HELP WANTED' sign, along with an open sign. The thick, heavy wooden door was wide open, but the inside was completely dark. The overall shape was a square, with a deep purple coat of paint. Some parts were stained almost black, and the side of the building was getting swallowed up by moss.

"And? We're not magic users." In the back, Natsu and Gray started physically fighting. Happy was betting on the winner with some local kids.

"We should still check it out, who knows what we might find."

"We found a whole entire dimension last time we went through some shady looking place."

Didn't matter what Lucy said, Levy was already making her way towards the shop.

Lucy weighed her options of having to separate Gray and Natsu before Gray ended up getting arrested for walking around naked, or not dealing with it all together and dying with Levy.

Best friends for life!

Like Lucy suspected, the inside was completely dark. The only lighting was a single candle on top of what seemed to be a small coffee table on the other end of the shop.

With the little lighting, Lucy was able to make out huge shelves that adorned the wall nearest to her. It was filled with odd shaped objects, things so wonky that Lucy couldn't possibly see them working.

"Levy?"

"Yeah?" Levy's voice called out, allowing Lucy to find her fairly quickly. She was near the candle, her small face focused on a book she was holding.

"Where's the-"

"Right here, deary." The voice behind Lucy made her jump away in fear, her heart going erratic.

"What the fuck?!" Lucy cursed, taking steps away from whatever just spoke. If cats can speak, _anything can._

"Don't be frightened, my dear. I'm this shop's owner. I wasn't expecting curious mages."

With that, the lights turned on. The shop began to move by itself, organizing little things out of place. The candle's fire went off in a wisp of smoke.

"What the fuck?"

"Ah, you're a...different one, I see," The shop's owner had a light, almost cute voice. Their face was hidden by a stark black cloak, but whoever they were-they were _small._ Almost like a child's size.

"Um, sure."

"I assume you're here for a celestial key? You're in luck, dear, I just got one today. I'm surprised you heard the news so fast!"

"A what what? I'm sorry, I don't-"

The shop owner walked past Lucy, dusting off random objects they walked past. The shop was a lot smaller than Lucy realized, a quarter the size of the guild's lobby. It looked like something out of a movie.

Looking over, Levy was clearly not paying attention to the world around her, only focusing on the book she was reading. One time, Lucy managed to put super glue on Levy's headband and put it on the blue haired girl before she noticed (she was binge reading Harry Potter).

It was her first trip to the ER-what a fond memory.

"Let's see...no, that's a spell on giving someone permanent blindness...mmm...I believe the magic council outlawed this...ah, no this is summons sirens, better put that away...here it is!"

After shuffling through one of the drawers behind what Lucy presumed to be a cashier desk, the shop owner presented Lucy with a gleaming, golden key.

It was so _pretty,_ like a star. Lucy faintly recognized the Aquarius zodiac sign on top of the key. Her mother used to be a huge zodiac fanatic, advising Lucy on what to do based on her zodiac sign constantly. Most of the time, she was completely off, but it was fun.

"Is that supposed to open a door...or something?" Lucy took a closer look at the key. She didn't feel any pull towards it, nor did she feel any weird vibes from it. It was probably just a simple key.

"Something along that nature," The shop owner laughed, almost like they found Lucy's question silly.

"How much is it?"

"Depends."

"On…?"

"If you tell me one thing," The shop owner tsked, searching in the drawer again.

"Just so you know, I'm broke. So's my friend."

"Ah, here it is!" The shop owner pulled out a circular object that Lucy barely had a chance to look at before they dropped it into a woven basket.

Lucy paused, her palms starting to sweat. She wished Gray or even Natsu were here, they would know if she was being scammed into selling her soul to a witch or something. Then again, that was probably putting too much faith in Natsu.

"Tell me, dear, just one thing."

"Yeah, you didn't really have to repeat that."

"Do fairies have tails?"

 _Uhhhh._

"Uhhhh," Lucy answered, completely floored. Did they mean 'tails' as in the tail of a dog or 'tales' like stories. _Do fairies even exist?_

Then again, people who eat fire exist so.

They probably do.

The shop owner, face still hidden by their cloak, tapped their fingers on the desk impatiently. _How the hell is did they expect Lucy to know the answer to something so vague?_

Finally, Lucy did what she used to do to pass high school. Wing it.

"No? No! They don't."

"Hm? And why's that?"

To be truthful, Lucy's mind could only think of _Tinkerbell,_ and _she_ didn't have a tail. Right?

"Because...their wings are too heavy?"

"You don't sound so sure."

"Well, I've never seen a fairy. I couldn't tell you if they had two eyes."

"You're quite honest."

"And you're really good at wasting time. I have friends outside waiting for me, I should get going."

Before Lucy could turn around, something dropped into her open palm. The key. The shop owner also pushed the woven basket towards Lucy, the one that held the circular object.

"I haven't seen a fairy either, dear. But, something tells me they're closer than we think, sometimes. Finding them would be a great adventure."

 _What a weirdo, jeez._

"Yeah, alrighty. I'll be off now...thanks for the key. And the other thing. I'll come back sometime. _Levy get your ass over here, we're leaving."_

Fairy Tail...did fairies have tails?

* * *

"Huh? Whadya mean they asked you if fairies had tails?"

"That's what they said. I swear on my life."

"Only a weirdo like you attracts weirdos like that."

"Natsu, do me a favor and reflect on yourself sometime."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Um, you're calling _me_ weird, when need I remind you that you actually fucking eat fire. And your cat talks?!"

Over the width span of a couple of hours, Lucy found how simple but nice of a person Natsu is. He's pretty easy going if he doesn't get provoked by Gray; he hasn't even brought up that weird marriage thing from yesterday.

Overall, Lucy found herself somewhat comfortable around him. At one point, Levy and Gray paired off together, focused on their profound conversation over their shared lack of socialness.

That left Lucy, Natsu, and Happy to explore Magnolia on their own. Natsu was a huge asshole at some points ( _how was it Lucy's fault that she didn't know he couldn't eat his own fire? How could she have possibly known that?)_ but it was better than being a brooding, silent jerk.

Happy had been popping in and out of their outing, finding random stalls that were selling fresh fish and quickly becoming distracted. When he was around, he liked to question Lucy about her world. He really liked the idea of microwaves.

"Lucy! _Lucy!"_ Happy's high pitched voice yelled, coming back from another trip to try and steal ("borrow") fish for free. Lucy nagged Natsu to give money to Happy, but he was broke too.

"Yeah?"

Lucy and Natsu were beginning to get hungry, and had decided to go back to the guild. They were in front of a huge house that seemed to be for sale on a street called 'Strawberry' street. It suited Lucy's style as a house, but it wasn't like she was itching to move into this dimension.

Happy quickly flew over the canal, narrowly missing some fishers, and plopped on her head. Natsu was grumbling behind her because of the earlier conversation.

"What's in the basket? Is it food?"

"Huh? Oh no, it's some key this shop owner gave me."

"Sounds fishy."

"You know, now that I think about it...it _is_ weird that someone would just give me a key for no reason. And it's weird how they were talking to me, too. It felt like they knew me, kinda."

Whatever Lucy was saying went over Happy's head, as he was focused on digging through the basket. His big head popped out, his face twisted in confusion.

"Something wrong, buddy?" Natsu asked his little friend, all thoughts about Lucy calling him weird gone.

"Yeah! I think I know what this is. We should show Mira, she'll tell us for sure!"

"It's just a key, right?" Lucy frowned, feeling Natsu's hand suddenly claps her wrist. Out of comfort or just randomness, Lucy didn't know. "I don't want any trouble…"

"Don't worry, Lucy, we'll protect ya!" Natsu quickly assured her.

"Thanks, person I've known for a day."

Happy flew out of the basket, the golden key in hand. He studied it, even turning it upside down, before nodding.

"Let's go, Mira knows tons about stuff like this. Plus, I'm hungry," Happy whined, going back to his original place on Lucy's head.

"You sure make yourself at home," Lucy grumbled. They acted like they've known her for years, when she's only met them once (yesterday!) and most of that was her recovering from getting hit in the face.

"How's your head feeling?" Natsu asked suddenly, making Lucy realized he hasn't let go of her wrist.

"Huh?" Lucy's free hand lightly touched her forehead, then she sighed. _A fucking chair._ "It's fine. Doesn't hurt or anything."

"Probably because you have a big head."

"Happy, your head is bigger than your body."

"Huh, it is pretty big, buddy."

Happy then started crying about how unfair it was he was getting ganged up on.

Lucy sighed, ready to apologize when she heard Levy's voice. Turning around, she noticed her best friend run towards them, a wild look of fear in her eyes.

"Levy?" Lucy whispered, slightly afraid. Levy wasn't the type to run away from anything, even if it meant certain death. In fact she would run towards it if it actually meant certain death.

Natsu sprung into action a lot quicker than Lucy did, catching up to Levy in a few, easy strides. _Show off._ Lucy ran right after him, with Happy at her side.

When she reached them, Natsu was already asking if she was alright.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but Gray…," Levy closed her eyes, letting out a shaky breath. "There was this guy, some creep, he kept following us around. I think Gray figured it out and told him to go away, but then he started saying some stuff and Gray got mad. He told me to find you guys and go back to the guild, but I think he's in trouble."

Natsu's mouth set into a serious, angry frown, his eyes conflicted. "Lucy, go back the guild."

"But Gray-"

"Listen." Was all Natsu said, before rushing off to the direction Levy came from.

"What did the guy look like, Levy?"

Wiping away a stray tear, Levy answered, "He was tall, kinda? He had long, _really_ long black hair. Piercings all over his face...he kept calling Gray 'fairy scum' and said he's gonna do what they should've done before."

"What do you think that means?"

"I think we need to get out of this place, Lucy."

* * *

 **Author's note: A mysterious shop owner, a mysterious key, and a mysterious (not really) villain. Who do you think the shop owner is? You might be surprised! Anyway, me and my friend are on this one episode marathon where we watch the first episode of a bunch of animes and watch the rest on our own. Now if you could re-do Fairy Tail's first episode, how would it go? I personally loved it, but I wish there wasn't so much info in one episode...Thank you for reading!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Kaito1412** ** _says_** **My favorites are Ariel and aurora**

 **Ariel is really popular, but I haven't heard a lot of people say Aurora is their favorite, I'm glad you mentioned her. Thank you for the review!**

 **FlameDragonHime** ** _says_** **MARRIAGE IS PERFECT**

 **Wow, I'm really happy you think so, haha. I thought most people would find it a turn off. Thank you for the review!**

 **Curlygurl05** ** _says_** **This chapter was great! Natsu is just the cutest thing ever and I love Levy, she's so hilarious and I'm positive that she's going to get she and Lucy into more trouble in Magnolia. I can't pick just one Disney character, there are too many good ones... I guess my favorite princess would have to be Merida, but that answer changes regularly. Also, you're updating plenty fast enough, no need to worry :)**

 **Thank you! I'm so so so happy you like the characters and Levy's personality. I completely understand you, Disney definitely has a way of making their characters loveable. Merida is one of my favorites too, she's so cute. Thank you, I'm happy that my update schedule isn't too erratic. Thank you for the review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Somewhat of a short chapter, but action packed! It's currently 2:49 AM and my mom told me to go to sleep hours ago. If she doesn't kill me, I'll try to update soon. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8

"Now you want to get out of this place? After I've told you how many times?!"

"Lucy," Levy replied sternly, her eyes angry...and ashamed. "I...We need to leave this place. That guy, he was serious. He looked like he wanted to kill Gray."

This wasn't her best friend. This wasn't Levy. Levy wouldn't be grabbing her wrist and dragging her back to the guild (Lucy would've said safety if it wasn't for the fact that her head got split open the second she stepped in the place). Levy would've held her ground and told that guy to screw off...then would've gotten her ass kicked. _That's_ Levy.

"Um, hell no. I don't know about you, but Gray's been nothing but nice to us. I wanted to leave this place and not 'explore' but you wanted to. So I did. And Gray came along as a tour guide. So, we owe him. We can't just go back to the guild and wait it out. What if he's hurt?"

"Gray can protect himself! He has magic! What the hell do we have?!"

Lucy smirked, ripping her hand out of Levy's clutch, then looked at Happy, who looked just as determined. "We don't need magic. Just trust me."

"Uhhhh, no?"

"Yes! Come along, now. I know exactly what I'm doing, right Happy?"

Happy cheerfully agreed, secretly admiring Lucy's courage. He didn't want to leave Natsu behind either, even if Lucy wouldn't admit that's the reason she wanted to go back.

"Lucy, please, listen to me. That guy he-"

"Levy. I'm serious. Yeah, I know we're defenseless and we're weak. _In fact that's exactly the reason I didn't want explore this damn place._ But I'm not turning my back on anyone, even some wackjob who wants to marry me. It's scary, yeah, but even if we die...at least we went down fighting!"

" _Fighting how?!"_

"Like I said," Lucy winked, flashing Levy a smile. "I know what I'm doing."

Truth be told, Lucy didn't want to go back. She had no idea what she was going to do. She desperately wanted to go to the guild and hide out at the infirmary. But crazily enough...it felt wrong to leave Natsu behind. As if she was betraying him, almost. It was a weird thing to feel.

"No you don't."

"Eh, what's the worse that could happen?"

Dodging a fireball, Levy screamed, "This! _This is the worse that can happen!"_

Trying not to slip on ice, Lucy responded, "I got this!"

" _No you don't!"_

After Lucy persuaded Levy to go back and help Natsu and Gray, they rushed back as quickly as possible. Happy flew much faster, so by the time they arrived, Happy was already grasping onto Natsu's vest and helping him fight the guy mid air.

It felt like a battlefield. Natsu angrily asked why they showed up, and Levy could only point at Lucy as a response. Gray and Natsu were concentrated on the fight, having trouble even as a pair. The guy seemed to transform himself into iron, giving off a feeling of a metallic dragon.

"Just watch!" Lucy was probably going to die after the stunt she was pulling, but anything is better than just sitting at the sideline. (Not really, actually, but she was getting antsy watching Natsu be beaten around). The man quickly deflected another of Gray's flying spear attacks, only to be pushed back by Natsu's fire roar.

Breathing in, Lucy rushed towards the man. Being too distracted by another of Gray's onslaught attack, he didn't notice her small form run in his direction. Near him, was rope that seemed to be used by the fishermen who fished at the canal. _That's it!_

When Lucy was younger, she had experience using a whip (a really weird choice of self-defense weapon, but her parents insisted she learned a way to protect herself). Plus, she's seen plenty of cartoons and they made it look so easy. A rope and a whip are similar, right? _Right._

Once again, she zig zagged past their opponent, barely stepping out of the way of _his_ black, metal roar. Using her adrenaline momentum, she quickly grasped the rope with her free hand, feeling it's texture in her hand. _Now, to actually use it…_

Unfortunately, she didn't get a chance when a strong arm wrapped around her neck. _How did he know…?_

"Think I can't smell ya, girlie? Gihi, how about a swim?" Before Lucy could even scream, she was thrown into the canal next to them. Basket and all. She heard Levy yell out her name, but it was futile.

Lucy hit the water _hard._ Her head was centimeters from the bottom of the canal (thank Jesus), but the basket contents were floating all around her.

Suddenly, the strange, golden key began to glow. _A lot._ To the point where anyone who was around the water would see it. It hurt Lucy to look at it, but fortunately she wouldn't have to.

 _Since a fucking mermaid came out of it. An actual mermaid._

Gasping, Lucy started to choke on the water and decided this would be a good time to swim to the top. Her head poked out, and saw that the mermaid (she can't believe she's actually witnessing this) was blinking her eyes profusely. As _she_ was shocked.

The appearance of the mermaid lady seemed to have shocked everyone else fighting as well. Gray was in the middle of his fighting stance, Happy had dropped Natsu, Levy was backing away, and the man had started to laugh.

" _Who the hell summoned me?"_ The mermaid screamed, her face red with anger. " _I was on a date!"_

Finding that hard to believe, Lucy tried to swim towards the edge, only to come face to face with the extremely beautiful, yet terrifying mermaid person. Her hair was long, similar to Levy's color yet more electric. She was wearing a dark, royal bikini top that matched her long, flowing tail. The skin around her waist and the fin at the end of her tail were light blue, a almost sky color. Oddly enough, there were golden piercings on her actual tail, and a tattoo that looked somewhat like the Aquarius zodiac sign was on her underneath her collarbones. She had a sharp face, with blue eyes and two small blue earrings dripping down her ears. She was also holding an urn with markings on it. Lucy saw _The Thirteenth Year_ and _The Little Mermaid_ but this person didn't look like either of those mermaids.

"Ha, don't tell you're the one who summoned me! Is this a joke?!"

"Listen lady, I don't know who you are or how you got-"

Cutting Lucy off, the woman began to laugh. _Into her face._ "A celestial wizard who doesn't even know when she summons her own spirits. Oh please, what kind of wizard are you?"

"The kind that's actually, shocker, not a wizard! I don't know magic, you got here all on your own." Lucy was beginning to get cold, and wanted nothing more than to dry out in the sun.

"You dumb brat, that's not how celestial spirits work. You obviously summoned me, _without a contract._ Next time, summon me properly, idiot!"

"What the hell do you mean, contract? Celestial spirits? What are you _talking about?"_ Lucy was beyond afraid, especially at the word 'contract'. If she didn't sell her soul at the shop, she's definitely seeling it now.

Taken back, the merlady responded, "You really don't know, huh? Figures I'd get a bimbo for a master." Her attention turned back to the Natsu, Gray and Levy, who were all so absorbed in the commotion that they didn't notice the man slipping away, into the shadows.

"The man!" Lucy yelled, spurting out water in the process. "He's gone!"

Relaxed, Gray dropped his fighting stance, and simply shrugged. "He probably got scared off, or something."

"Lucy...what did you just do?!" Levy gripped her hair, wondering how their lives turned into a mess.

"A fish!" Happy began drooling, some of it dropping on Natsu who was still in Happy's grasp. "Yummy."

"Happy! Dammit, let go!"

Once again, Lucy was airborn, this time on top of a ball of water. The mermaid seemed to be controlling it, as she began to talk, "I'm Aquarius, one of the twelve zodiac spirits. Only celestial mages can summon us from special keys. _If you drop mine again, I will castrate you, do you understand me?"_

"Loud and clear!" Lucy shakily responded. Smirking, Aquarius suddenly caused the water ball to be sucked into her urn-and causing Lucy to plummet into the canal.

She used the opportunity to curse out Aquarius in her head, and find the basket, key, and the circular object that the shop owner gave her. Once she swam back to the top, a tan, rough hand was stretched out. Blushing slightly, she grabbed it. Natsu's strength pulled her out of the water, but she collided him once she was outside, making them both fall. She ended up on top of him.

"Oh god!" She yelled, quickly getting off and apologizing.

"Wow, Lucy, I didn't know you were that excited about getting married."

"One day, Levy, you're going to be in bed, sleeping. And I am going to sneak into your room and suffocate you with your own pillow. You're never going to know when, but just know it's going to happen one day."

Laughing, Gray helped her up, and gave her a once over-his eyes widening when he looked at her neck.

"What? Is there something on my neck? Is it a bug? Get it off! Get it off!"

"No. No! _No!_ It's not a bug, jeez. You have bruises, though. From the guy."

Lucy's fingers touched the side of her neck gently, whimpering at the feeling. She definitely had bruises.

"Who was that guy, anyway? He just left, out of nowhere."

Natsu, who was finally standing as well, grumpily replied, "His scent is gone, so I can't track him. But he was a dragon slayer, too. I could tell."

"Huh, I thought you were the only one," Gray scratched his head, somewhat lost. Natsu was famous for his lost magic-and he hasn't heard of anyone else with dragon slaying magic, then again Gray wasn't the type to worry about things like that anyway.

"I thought so too." Natsu then refound his anger, marching over to Lucy and poking her forehead sternly. "You. I told you to go back to the guild!"

"I wasn't gonna leave you behind!" Realizing how it sounded, Lucy quickly fixed, "Or Gray. I owe you anyway for taking us around...plus, by the time we got to the guild and found someone to help, who knows what would've happened?"

"We had it handled!"

"Not to brag, or anything, but if it wasn't for _me,_ you guys wouldn't be standing here. Just sayin'."

"You didn't do anything, Lucy," Levy pointed out.

"Um, didn't you hear what Aquarius said? _I_ summoned her and scared the guy off," Smugly, Lucy flipped her hair and smirked.

"You didn't even know you summoned her!"

"Point is, I did it anyway, saving everyone here like the hero I am. Right Happy?"

"Aye sir!"

Levy decided to stay quiet. _If only you knew, Lucy._

 **Author's note: Action, action, action! Lucy summoned her first ever celestial spirit! I got inspired when I saw Lucy, after she defeated Angel, try to save Natsu but ending up falling off a waterfall. Virgo kinda came out without being summoned because she knew Lucy needed help, so I wanted to see Aquarius do it as well. Speaking of celestial spirits, which one is your favorite? And what was your favorite scene of theirs? Mine is Libra, because surprise! I'm a Libra. My favorite scene was when she used her gravity powers on Yukino and Lucy as a present from them, and she smiled after she was done. I thought it was cute, and I always wondered why she did it. Also, I'm going to do responses to reviews next chapter, since I got very few this time. Thank you for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: This chapter hints at very big things to come, and it starts the friendship between some of the characters in Fairy Tail. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 9

It happened in the middle of the night. After coming back to the guild, the Magnolia exploration group was thoroughly exhausted. The guild was emptier than when they left, only Mira hanging around. She was cleaning the tables when Lucy approached her with Aquarius' key.

Mira kindly explained that it meant Lucy was a "holder" type of mage, a celestial mage to be specific. It meant she had the ability to open portals to the celestial world using keys like Aquarius'. There twelve golden keys in all, and they all represented a zodiac like Aquarius did.

It sounded so complicated, making Lucy wonder why she was born with that type of magic. Physically going out and searching for keys? _Physically?_

Natsu thought it was awesome, Gray praised her for being able to open a golden key on her first try, and Levy wanted to try for herself (nothing happened). Overall, Lucy wondered how it would change her life. She couldn't use magic back home, since it wasn't possible. Then again, if that's true... _how did she get magic in the first place?_

Lucy muddled this, even after Gray and Natsu left to their respective homes, Mira finished cleaning up and went home to her brother, leaving Lucy and Levy alone in the guild. Their first night there was terrifying, to the point where they decided to sleep in the same bed. Mira offered her home, but Lucy didn't want to intrude, plus they were leaving soon anyway. What Lucy did accept was Mira's old clothes, while Levy wore Laki's clothes-a Fairy Tail member that manipulated wood.

It was deep into the night when Lucy heard laughter outside of her window. She at first shook it off as Natsu or Happy playing some stupid prank (she didn't know them that well, so it was an unfair assumption, but they seemed like the type). It didn't just stop at laughter, though, because the sound of something crashing into the guild was heard soon after.

Lucy fell out of her bed, hitting her injured spot on the wooden floor. Annoyed, she stood up, rushing over to Levy's bed. A curtain divided the two beds, but it wasn't like they ever used it.

"Levy! Levy! Wake up!" Another hit, making Lucy almost fall and break an ankle. _Dear Jesus, if it's some dragon or giant or a an army of small elves, please let us (me) live._ "We're getting attacked?"

"Huh?" Levy blinked at Lucy, reminding her of a kitten. _Aw._ Another hit, somewhere closer to where they were. "Was going on?"

"I think something's attacking the guild!"

"What the fuck, why?"

" _Do I look like-"_ Taking a deep breath, Lucy calmed herself. It wasn't the time to get mad at Levy, it was time to get to safety. Right as Lucy was ready to drag Lucy, however, a huge steel beam flew past them diagonally. It brushed Lucy's cheek, coming from the guild's lobby, and stretching out past the roof.

" _Oh my god!"_ Shrieked Levy, rushing off of the bed...only to end up falling like Lucy did earlier. "What...was _that?"_

"Let's go, c'mon," Lucy grabbed Levy's bony forearm, dragging her up and dodging the huge pitch black steel beam, watching as another sprouted up from underneath Levy's bed. Cringing at the sight of the bed get demolished, Lucy ran after to make it outside of the room.

The sight that awaited them made Lucy want to cry. Black steel beams everywhere, creating a chaos. They looked like stems of huge black flowers, that bloomed all over the guild. Some didn't go all the way past the roof, but there were so many that it was hard to maneuver. Lucy had to climb down some beams to make it all the way down.

She also had to duck and crawl around the guild lobby, making sure not to bump her head into anything-she can already feel it throbbing. Levy was slumping behind her. The laughter was getting louder, and it felt like anywhere they stepped, a beam could come out and crush them.

Adrenaline got them through the maze of the destroyed guild hall. Something in Lucy's heart broke when she saw the destruction-debris, metal, everything was in shambles. It felt wrong-like she was seeing her actual home be destroyed. It was terrifying.

When they exited, it was pitch black. The nights in this world were different than in their world-more natural, more stars.m

Whatever was causing the beams to happen suddenly stopped. Lucy's eyes widened at the sight of what the guild looked it-towers of black beams stretching out.

A random piece of debris headed for Levy, but Lucy quickly grabbed her and covered her with her body. It grazed Lucy's arm, leaving a deep gash, but it was better than it knocking Levy's head off.

"Oof! Lucy? Are you okay?"

"No!"

"Stop being dramatic, you're not dead."

"I just saved your life!"

"But are you dead?"

"You should be!" Lucy screeched, then realized how late it probably was, lowering her voice to say, "If it wasn't for me…"

"But why…" Levy's voice quieted off, staring at the guild with her round, brown eyes. "Who would do something like this?"

The magic looked similar...to the mysterious man.

"That guy that we met earlier today...his magic is iron, or something, right?"

"You don't think…"

"Who else…"

The air around them got colder somehow, developing the two girls. Some of the locals had gotten out of bed and walked to the Fairy Tail guild to see what all the fuss was about. They thought it was a late night guild brawl, but soon were filled with worry at the sight of the demolished building.

One of the kinder, older ladies pointed Lucy to the direction of Mira and Elfman's home. "I see them walk to the guild from my window sometimes, they always saw good morning. Oh my, I hope you're both ok."

Clutching her injured arm, Lucy responded, "We're fine, thank you, ma'am. I hope we didn't cause too much trouble."

Tsking, the kind lady responded, "No worries, dear, we're used to this."

Nodding, Lucy gave the woman a weak smile, while Levy was already walking in the direction of Mira and Elfman. The streets were emptying out, people going back to bed. Lucy, for a second, enjoyed the feel of Magnolia at night. It was pretty, beautiful.

Or maybe that was the blood loss that was seeping through her fingers talking. Maybe.

"Lucy?" Levy whispered out urgently. "You ok?"

"Hurts a lot."

"But, you're alive...right?"

"What do you think?" For a brainiac, Levy was... _sigh._ Mira and Elfman didn't live too far from the guild, probably because it's easier. Their home was quaint, and cozy. The front door had a sign that spelled out 'WELCOME TO THE STRAUSS' HOME', and three names underneath. Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna.

"I haven't met anyone named Lisanna," Levy muttered quietly, making Lucy blink in shock.

"I haven't either. Maybe she's with the group that went with the Fairy Tail," Reasoned Lucy, not wanting to read too much into it. It would probably lead somewhere where neither of them belonged.

"Oh! Right!" Levy then knocked on the door, unable to ignore the feeling that something was off. Wouldn't have Mira mentioned her sister, at least at once? It wasn't any of Levy's business, so it was better to drop it. _When their master comes back, we won't see them ever again...so does it really matter?_

The ever hospitable Mira opened the door, wearing a nightgown and rubbing her eyes. Even half asleep, Mira looked like a fairy or a princess. _Skill,_ Lucy praised in her mind.

"Mira! Something's happened to the guild! You have to come!" Levy rushed out, hearing a crash from their home. Elfman's voice carried out, clearly bumping into something. "It's...you have to come!"

"Someone...destroyed the guild. We were asleep and they-"

Mira's eyes were filled to the brim with horror. "They attacked you? Oh my, are you alright? Is that...Lucy is your arm ok?"

"Huh?" For a moment, Lucy forgot about her injured arm, not realizing how hard she was grasping it, and how her fingers were dyed red from the blood. "I'm fine, it doesn't really hurt. The guild-"

"Your arm is more important right now," Mira interjected, moving so the girls could come into her home. "I made sure everyone left, so no one else is seriously hurt. The guild is my home, of course, but it can be rebuilt. People's lives….can't."

Lucy thought of her mother, and decided to just step into Mira's home. Mira was right, after all, and it obviously hit home to her. Something also told her that it was better to not get on Mira's bad side.

Levy followed Lucy, looking at the dark living room. It reminded her a lot of the guild hall, with the similar colors and wood style. It made sense when Mira said that the guild was her home, in that sense.

Elfman greeted them loudly. "It's man to see you so late at night!"

"Hi, Elfman," Lucy greeted kindly, watching Mira fret to a room, light a candle, and search through the drawers. "Sorry we woke you up."

"It's alright, I'm manly enough to handle it," Elfman yelled, making Levy jump. They were both awkwardly hanging by the front door that Mira closed after they all went inside. It didn't seem appropriate to just sit anywhere.

"Ah! Found it! Elfman, can you please get a bowl of warm water? And a towel, too!"

"Got it, big sis!"

Mira came back into view, holding random first aid items in her arms. Lucy moved her hand off her injured spot, cringing at how bloody her hand looked. She could feel the blood drip down from her arm.

"That looks gross," Levy commented.

"I wish the piece of wood went through your head instead."

"You and me both, I won't have to look at that ugly wound."

"I'm surprised that after so many years of seeing your own reflection, you're not used to ugly things."

"Why you little-"

"Alright!" Mira interjected, stopping Levy from strangling Lucy. "Lucy, have a seat. You, too, Levy. It's ok, I don't mind at all." Giggling, Mira gave them a bright smile.

 _Aw._

Lucy obeyed, sitting down on a velvet sofa. Levy, unsure of what to do, decided to sit on the small loveseat that was facing a fireplace. Mira sat beside Lucy, as Elfman was making his way from the kitchen back to the living room with the warm water and towel.

Mira got to work straight away, cleaning Lucy's wound gently and checking it. "It won't need stitches," Mira said, smiling at Lucy again. "I'll disinfect it, and bandage it."

"You're really good at this, Mira," Lucy praised, watching Mira skillfully work. It looked like she had done it a hundred times before.

"Oh, the guild members get into brawls so often, so they get hurt a lot. I usually look after them."

"You serve and make the food, too, though? Isn't that a lot?"

"Oh, no, it's fine. My sister, Lisanna-" Mira cleared her throat, cutting herself off. "Um, some of the members help me out too. I don't mind, I enjoy it a lot!"

Just like that, Mira snapped back to her cheery, adorable personality. It was like that moment of sadness just washed away in a second.

"Ah...I see." Levy paused, the realized something. "The-The guild, it will have to be rebuilt, right? Like you said?"

"Of course!" Elfman's loud voice spoke up before Mira could say anything. "Fairy Tail always rebuilds after anything! We're strong! Like a _man!"_

"Elfman's right," Laughed Mira, watching her younger brother with adoration. "No matter what, Fairy Tail always gets through it. Together."

Flinching when Mira started to disinfect, Lucy answered, "That sounds nice...like a big family."

If only Lucy could be apart of a family like that….

"All done!" Mira admired her work, satisfied. The bandage was on tight enough, and Lucy didn't seem uncomfortable.

"Oh," Lucy shyly noticed the bandage, a warm feeling reaching her. "Thank you so much."

"Now, it's time to head to the guild. I can't believe...someone really attacked it. I just-" Mira started to choke up, tears in her eyes. "It's such a nasty thing to do."

"I wish I knew why," Levy murmured, deep in thought. _Is it because of Lucy? Would he really attacked, because he knew Lucy was there? But if so, how did he know._

"Me too," Never the wiser, Lucy didn't think anything strange of Levy's behavior.

Sighing, Levy decided to speak up. "The man, yesterday. He knew you, Lucy."

"What?"

"He knew who you were. When Gray and I were separated from you and Natsu...we walked around for a bit, and then Gray started acting weird. He would start walking in a completely different direction, going into shops, then leaving without buying anything. Out of nowhere, he turned around and told someone to show themselves.

"I thought he was crazy, but then this big, bulk, pierced guy came out of nowhere. He started laughing, calling Gray fairy scum-just out of nowhere. He then asked us if we knew you, Lucy. That's what he said. 'Do you know Lucy Heartfilia?' Just like that. I asked him why he wanted to know about you, and he recognized me. He said I was that blue haired girl that was always clinging to you," Levy spoke fast, almost rushed. It made it difficult for Lucy to understand her completely, but she got the gist of it.

 _That man...knew me?_

"Levy," Lucy started. "The shop owner, the key, this man...what is going on?"

"No matter what," Mira's eyes blazed with determination, even in the dark room. "We'll protect you."

" _Man!"_ Elfman cheered.

"That's the Fairy Tail way."

* * *

 **Author's note: The Fairy Tail guild was attacked! I wonder who did it...next chapter, a surprise! I think more people will like it since this chapter is lacking a little...something. Lately, I've been obsessed with watching this show called Weightlifting Fairy. I wanna know what your favorite show is, and why! For me, Weightlifting Fairy is really cute, and funny. Also, I got so many more reviews than usual, which made me smile! Thank you so so so SO much!**

 **Reviews:**

 **FlameDragonHime** ** _says_** **Levy is a bit slow, isn't she? 'I think we need to leave' Lu's been saying that since u got there!**

 _ **Haha, you're right. It goes to show how different they are, I think. When one says right, the other one says left.**_

 **Mr. Z** ** _says_** **Love the story! My favorite princess is Milan, mostly because she's a comeplete badass :D**

 **As for the mysterious hooded figure, my guess is Mavis. Hope to find out if I'm correct or not soon!**

 _ **Thank you so much! I adore Mulan as well, her story is one of the best. And oooh, so many points towards Mavis. Don't worry, it will all come to light at one point!**_

 **Curlygurl05** ** _says_** **The shop owner is sooo Mavis. Loved this chapter, it was great! Also, I probably would have gotten rid of the scene where Lucy flirts with the shop owner in the first episode. I mean, it's a little funny, but also really cringe-y.**

 _ **Wow, another point towards Mavis! Thank you so so much! Honestly, I agree with you-it didn't really work anyway, and it made me more confused than amused.**_

 **Cinder Fall 39** ** _says_** **My favorite scene was when she saved Loke and summoned all of her spirits at once**

 _ **Oh my god, a RWBY fan! I love that show. Also, that's one of my favorite scenes too, it really showcased Lucy's strength and kindness.**_

 **Mr. Z** ** _says_** **Just reread my old review. It autocorrected to Milan for some reason. I meant Mulan. MULAN! I swear!**

 **Love the story, keep it up!**

 _ **Aw, how cute! Thank you so much!**_

 **F-zelda** ** _says_** **hope to see the update soon!**

 ** _I'll update more and more often, I promise!_**

 **Guest** ** _says_** **I like the twins their both silly and when they transform into someone they have that persons memories and thoughts which is why they chose to not hurt Lucy since she actually cared about them.**

 _ **Oh this is the first review I got about Gemini, this is awesome! I love Gemini too, they're so cute and like you said, really sweet. I love that scene, too.**_

 **LynsieTheBraveShadowHuntress** ** _says_** **I am totally in love with this! Totally excited for the next chapter!**

 _ **Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 **Curlygurl05** ** _says_** **Yesss Lucy has discovered her magic! Virgo is my favorite celestial spirit, love her so much. My favorite scene with Virgo I guess would have to be the one where Lucy summons her as a distraction for Dan, and they both start doing Virgo's weird dance. I face palmed so hard the first time I watched it.**

 _ **Virgo is definitely one of the best and funniest spirits! Haha, I never expected her to do that, so that scene was fun for me, too! Pure comedy gold!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: More action in this chapter! I took a scene from the anime, and made it into my own. This story is following the anime to some extent, but because of Lucy's different background and way of thinking, some of the scenes are different. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10

Everything felt wrong. The Fairy Tail members that surrounded her gave off a sad aura, as she watched dust fly by in the guild's basement. It was their sanctuary for the time being, determined by Mira once she saw the state of the upper level of the guild.

Lucy had been in the basement all through the night, watching members pour in one by one. They all demanded to know what happened, and Lucy felt worse as Mira explained they were attacked during the night, and that no one was seriously hurt.

 _If only I knew magic better,_ Lucy thought to herself, lightly touching Aquarius' key. She had moved it from the woven basket and attached it to the key ring (once Mira explained what it is) that was used for celestial keys only.

Lucy couldn't think to defend herself or the guild, causing Levy to get hurt and dozens of people to have to watch their guild fall apart. She felt worse when Natsu angrily destroyed some crates, then burst into flames. Eventually, Gray managed to distract him enough-but Lucy saw the rage in his actions.

"Lucy, c'mon, it's not your fault. You're new to this magic thing, and I don't think you could've beaten him anyway," Levy soothed. Lucy found a spot for herself on top of a forgotten crate, with Levy sitting beside her.

"Thanks Levy," Lucy responded sarcastically. "Glad to know you have confidence in my skills."

"What skills? You just learned-"

"Anyway," Lucy cut her off, standing up and dusting her skirt. It was an old one of Mira's, short and black, making Lucy wonder how Mira used to be like. "I have something to do."

"What's that?" Levy questioned, wondering where Lucy's head was at.

"Don't worry, just know that if I don't come back with all my limbs intact, I'm taking yours." Lucy continued, making her way past the tables, chairs, and the job request board. Elfman and Mira redecorated the guild basement last night, dusting and rearranging. They had contacted their Master, who didn't share any news of their stay, but confirmed that they would be coming back.

That warmed Lucy up slightly. She wasn't meant for this world, not at all.

"Lucy!" Lucy turned around, waiting to see Levy, but only got a face of Natsu instead. He was panting, with a few scrapes and bruises on him, his face brightening the more he took sight of Lucy. "Are you ok?"

"Me?" Lucy questioned, wondering what he meant. "I'm fine."

"The bandage on your arm," Natsu insisted, looking at the white patch on her skin. "What happened?"

"Oh, that," Lucy waved him off. "Nothing, just some debris from last night. It's not a deep cut."

It seemed like he wasn't listening to her, because Natsu's large hand wrapped carefully around her injury, his adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed.

"Does it hurt?" Lucy shook her head at Natsu's question. "Ah. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry-"

"I should've been taking care of you instead of being mad over the guild." Natsu removed his hand, then took a step back. He scratched the back of his head. "You shouldn't have been all alone last night."

Levy's head snapped up, clearly in hidden range. Her face looked outraged at what Natsu said.

"Yeah, it was kinda scary," Lucy responded, watching Levy's face morphing from outraged to simply shocked. "I felt like I had no one beside me. At least, no one useful."

Levy raised an eyebrow, ready to say something, then stopped herself. She shrugged, then went back to picking on her nails.

Natsu frowned, looking conflicted. "I'm going to beat their ass, whoever it was."

Lucy laughed at his childlike proclamation. Natsu was cute, in a pure, unaware way. He was still serious when need be, Lucy observed. It felt like she's known him for months.

"Thanks, Natsu." Lucy was grateful for his reaction. It didn't feel like he was blaming her at all. He seemed angrier that someone had destroyed the guild.

Lucy continued on her way outside, only to be stopped by Natsu again. "Where are you going?"

"Outside, it's stuffy, and it smells."

"Gray, get out," Natsu yelled. Gray angrily cut his conversation with Loke, who made eye contact with Lucy then fled.

"Are you saying I stink?"

"Hell yeah I am!"

They began to fight, arguing over whoever smells better. Lucy took this opportunity to slip out, unnoticed. Mira was cleaning up after the guild members, and most of them were planning out their attack. Levy was being harassed by Jet and Droy (one of the few people Lucy could recognize, mostly because of their outfits). They took an interest in her when she soothed them this morning (they were crying...loudly), and they hardly left her alone ever since.

Magnolia was just was pretty as it looked like the day she explored it with Natsu. The townspeople were out and about, gossiping over last night's incident. The sun was out, bliding Lucy when she first stepped out of the basement. It was a beautiful day outside, not helping Lucy's bad mood.

"Lucy!" A high-pitched, childish voice whispered, making Lucy trip and almost fall. Her hair ended up in her mouth, making her spit and cough. The cobblestone under her was rough, as her knees hit it.

Happy came into view, with his wings out and a cute smile on his face.

"Happy?" Lucy squinted her eyes, "That you?"

"Aye sir!"

Yeah, it was him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Natsu told me to follow you, he-" Happy ended the sentence, his face expressing panic. "Oh, wait, uh...I wanted to go shopping with you!"

"Natsu wanted you to follow me because he was worried, right?"

"Yeah…" Happy deflated. "But don't tell him you know! He'll get mad at me! Promise me, Lucy!"

"Yeah, yeah," Lucy rolled her eyes, wondering what went through Natsu's mind. He was overprotective, in a way that made Lucy wonder if he knew her or something. "I was just walking around."

Lucy's mother would venture out whenever she was troubled. She would take Lucy out sometimes too, and they would have fun eating frozen yogurt and feeding the birds in a park. Lucy never understood why, but decided it was worth a shot. It might help her clear her mind, despite the confusion going on. She's in a completely different world, with _magic,_ and she was attacked last night.

"I'll join you!" Happy cheerfully announced, breaking Lucy out of her thoughts. She opened her arms to him, knowing he was struggling to keep his wings on. He accepted, flying into her arms to be cuddled as she walked.

"Happy, what do you think about the guild being terrorized like that?" Lucy questioned, walking down a small, narrow alleyway. Even though the sun was out, Lucy started to feel little drops of water hit her head.

"I think whoever did it should pay!"

"Insightful input, Happy."

"Natsu's gonna beat them to a pulp, you'll see!"

"Ah," Smiling, Lucy patted his head. "You're right."

The rain started going down faster, almost drenching Lucy. "Happy, was it raining just now?"

"No, it was nice and sunny! I wonder where this gloomy rain came from," Happy responded.

A strange sound appeared, almost like a chant. It matched the pace of Lucy's footsteps. It was too far away to hear clearly, but close enough to be heard.

"What's that? Lucy, is something going to eat us?" Happy started to scream. "I'm too cute!"

"Enough, Happy, it's probably just some of the town kids playing a prank." _I hope so._

Right when Lucy spoke, the sound was getting louder, loud enough for Lucy to catch it. _Drip. Drop._

"Drip drop?" Lucy questioned. "Like rain?"

It was being said by one person, someone with a feminine voice. As the voice got louder, the rain poured down faster. Lucy was completely soaked now, and Happy's fur was wet. They passed various little shops, hidden in the alley.

"Something doesn't feel right," Lucy heard Happy say. "This is weird."

Lucy had to agree, it was weird. It was sunny, yet in seconds it started to rain extremely.

A figure came into Lucy's vision, then two. One was walking at a normal pace, holding an umbrella, with the other was swaying. It reminded Lucy of those balloons from the car sales.

As they came closer, Lucy saw that one was a woman, dressed in a royal shade of blue, while holding a pink umbrella. The other was a green haired man dressed in a brown suit.

"Drip, drop," The woman repeated. Lucy felt the air on her arm raise. _They look like trouble._ Clutching Happy closer, Lucy turned on her heel and started walking the opposite way.

"Ah, but where are you going, _Mademoiselle?"_ Lucy heard, and looked up to see the lanky man dissolve into the earth and appear in front of her. Lucy took a step back, walking until her back hit a soft surface.

"Drip, Drop," Lucy heard behind her. _I'm surrounded._

"No need to be hasty, non? I am Monsieur Sol, of the Elemental Four. Bonjour! I am also part of Phantom Lord. And how might you be?"

"Leaving." Lucy answered, ready to speed walk away only to hear the blue haired woman speak.

"Drip drip drop. I am Juvia, the rain woman. It is always with me. And what kind of woman are you?"

"The kind that's ready to leave," Lucy nervously laughed, then looked down at Happy who was scared out of his mind. "I'm just a nobody."

Juvia seemed to take that answer, then started to walk away. Sol, however, stopped her.

"Non, non, non! That is Lucy Heartfilia, the girl we are looking for,

mon chéri. We mustn't shy away from our task."

"So she is the one?" Juvia emotionlessly asked.

 _They're after me. Think, Lucy, think!_

"Happy," Lucy began. "Fly to the guild, tell the others. Tell them people from Phantom Lord are after me. Go!"

Without hesitating, Happy flew out of her arms, narrowly dodging a floating water ball that seemed to have come from Juvia. Sol moved to go after him, but Lucy stopped him.

"It's me you want, right?" _This is so stupid, I hate Levy for bringing me here._ Lucy grabbed Aquarius' key, hiding it behind her back. "What do you want with me?"

"Ah, you are our task! Pardon moi, it seems we will have to take you by force."

 _That's not good._

Water started to surround Lucy, almost in the shape of a ball. Lucy quickly held her breath, confused. That's when she saw Juvia's hand out, almost morphing the ball. _Juvia can control water, like Aquarius._

Aquarius!

Using the key clutched in her hand, Lucy twisted it in the water, seeing the familiar glow enthrall her. In a second, Aquarius appeared, sucking the surrounding water into her urn.

Lucy dropped to the ground, her butt taking most of the force. Aquarius was just as ticked off as the first time Lucy summoned her.

"I was in the middle of a date!" Aquarius snapped, completely not caring of the enemies before them who were shocked into silence. "You stupid brat!"

"I was in the middle of something too!" Lucy raised her voice, focused on Aquarius rather than running away. "Death!"

"And how is that any of my business, you entitled bimbo?"

"Oh, I don't know...could be the fact that you're supposed to help me from situations like that!"

Aquarius annoyingly rolled her eyes at Lucy, finally taking in Juvia and Sol, who were in fighting stances. Clearly, Lucy couldn't take on both of them-she was a brand new celestial wizard, and she only had one key.

"Listen, brat, I'll distract them, and you run. You got that?"

"Sounds good to me!" Lucy nodded, afraid. However, Aquarius came to her aid, and Lucy couldn't hold back on her part. Aquarius's urn began to shake as large amounts of water came out, almost the size of a tsunami.

"Juvia will take care of this." Juvia then stopped it from moving, and turned it a different direction.

"Ah?!" A tick mark popped on Aquarius' head, clearly frustrated. "A water mage, eh?"

Then, the tidal wave started to steam, and the little drops that fell on Lucy were scalding. The steam started to fill the alleyway, to the point where Lucy couldn't see a thing. "Too bad you're no match for me!"

 _The distraction!_

Lucy started to run, making sure to overwork herself.

 _I have to get to the guild!_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Juvia vs. Aquarius! I hope that scene was fun to read, because it was fun to write. I've been in a slump lately, so writing has been a good outlet for me. I've been watching The Nanny lately. What's your favorite old time TV show? I'm so curious! Anyway, thank you for reading!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Guest** ** _says_** **Can't wait for the next chapter**

 ** _Ah, I hope I didn't dissapoint! Thank you for reviewing!_**

 **FlameDragonHime** ** _says_** **YASSSS! GO ALL APE-SHIZ ON THEM! ROAR OF THE FIRE DRAGON!**

 ** _ROARRRRRRRR_**

 **japser is hot1** ** _says_** **My favorite spirit iis Aquarius because i am a Aquarius**

 ** _Short and simple, I like it!_**

 **TigerArrowgirl** ** _says_** **Okay, when Natsu asked Lucy to marry him, I swear my heart stopped beating. I just love the fact that it happens. Add in the fact Natsu been spying on her. Lol. Love it. I bet Lucy and Levy were sent to another world to keep Lucy safe and away from certain people. And now that their back, people want her. So excited to know what happens next.**

 ** _Ahh, I'm glad you like it! Haha, I wasn't sure how people would react to it, I'm happy to see a positive review on it. Ohhh, that's an interesting theory. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the future ones as well!_**

 **LynsieTheBraveShadowHuntress** ** _says_** **This just keeps getting better! I have to say having Natsu so up front and blunt within his feelings for Lucy was surprising. It's not a trait you most fanfic authors give him, I really like it. Please keep up the good work!**

 ** _Thank you! I'm so happy you liked my interpretation of Natsu! Since he's interested in Lucy, I wanted to write a side of him that was similar to the anime, yet not at the same time. Thank you for reviewing!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I've been so lazy lately, and had a weird sense of writer's block. However, I am back, and so is a character that you all know! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 11

Lucy was never, _ever_ (she can't stress this enough) an athlete. Out of the two, Levy was faster because of her small body, and could hide in places easily. By the will of God or adrenaline, Lucy kept running, away from the Phantom Lord members. Aquarius had gone back to the celestial world, because of Lucy's inability to keep her out for long. The ground beneath her started to feel slippery, and when she looked down, Sol's face was morphed into the cobblestone.

The rain and the narrow alleyway made it hard to have any escapes, especially with Lucy having to dodge water attacks from Juvia. The breeze only made Lucy feel cold; almost frozen. A tinkling sound caught Lucy's attention, and up ahead she saw a small shop. She could feel fingers start touching her ankle-Sol's-so she hard switched to a different direction, wincing when her ankle protested. The shop was the only one that seemed open, so without thinking, Lucy rushed in through the door.

The shop was pitch black, and terrifyingly didn't look like it had a backdoor. Lucy could hear Juvia and Sol speaking outside of the shop, arguing whether she had actually entered or not. Lucy found a barrel, but unfortunately it was full of herbs that smelled so strong it made her wrinkle her nose, and her eyes water.

"Psst," Lucy heard, causing her to curse silently. Time was ticking, and it sounded like Juvia was persuading Sol that she _was_ in fact in the small, black shop. Looking down, Lucy saw a small hatch a few feet away from her, slightly opened. A cloaked figure with deep water green eyes peeked out, beckoning Lucy with a finger.

 _Should she go?_

The sound of Juvia's voice getting closer answered Lucy. Without a second thought, she ran towards the hatch on the floor, as the person opened it completely open to allow Lucy entry. Slipping her body in-it was a little tight, but no one had to know-Lucy managed to grasp on the wooden ladder. The cloaked figure was waiting at the end, illuminated by a candle they were holding. The ladder wasn't long, so it didn't take much for Lucy to make it to the floor.

"Where are we?" Lucy paused, noting the cemented floor and the weird sound of water dripping. "Better yet, who are you?"

"We met again...Lucy Heartfilia," The cloaked figure's deep voice sounded like it was being forced, almost like a little girl imitating a grown man's voice. "I'm the shop owner you met before."

"Um, wasn't your shop near the can-"

"You were being chased, I see," The person nodded it's head, the cloak shifting. They were a lot shorter than Lucy, almost the size of a child. "Don't worry, you're safe here. We're in the sewers of Magnolia."

Lucy cocked her head, hearing footsteps and more arguing above them. It certainly smelled like a sewer, and oddly Levy's cooking. There was a river of sewage, a rich green with random pieces of garbage.

"That's...no comment." Lucy shivered, watching the 'shop owner' begin to walk. Following, Lucy wrapped her arms around herself, her skirt being no help against the cold. Not to mention she was dripping wet.

"I assume," The cloaked figure squeaked, then clear their throat. "I assume you want to go back to Fairy Tail, correct?"

"What's your name?" Lucy questioned, ignoring the person's question. For some reason, Lucy felt like she needed to know this person's identity, no matter what. It felt like...someone Lucy should know, like a celebrity.

"I can't tell you. For now, just call me…" The shop owner paused, then spoke. "Call me 'Red Lizard.'"

"Red Lizard?" What in the good name of God, do these people despise their children? "Ok...Red Lizard. You know the way to Fairy Tail?"

A light, airy voice responded saying, "Of course!"

Realizing their mistake, Red Lizard cleared their throat again, and repeated, "Of course" in a deeper tone. Lucy bit her lip from laughing, deciding to watch her step so she didn't trip and fall.

"Ah!" Yelling, the shop owner turned around. "I almost forgot! I have a quest for you, young mage."

"A quest? Now, listen-"

"You must go to the farms outside of Magnolia, you'll see them if you walk the direction towards Fiore's capital city, Crocus. There, you should find Taurus' key. It's required that you obtain this."

"Um, why? You do realize...I'm hardly a celestial mage. And I'm not even from here! I'm going back the second this war-erm, I mean Fairy Tail's Master is done with his uh, let's say 'business.'"

The cloaked figure stopped walking, almost making Lucy bump into them. "You are not from here? Then, where are you from, magic user?"

A memory popped into Lucy's head-of her conversation with Gray days earlier. _You can't use magic in my world...is it my world?_

"Nowhere."

"There's no such place." Red Lizard continued walking, silent until a couple of seconds passed. "Anyway, trust me when I say that you must obtain Taurus' key. After that, I will tell the location of the next key."

"How did you know? That I was a celestial mage? What my name was? That I would go into your shop that day, and today as well. Are little kids always this nosy?"

Fuming, Red Lizard stomped their foot. "I'm not little kid, I'll have you know! And the answer to your questions, it's simple. Magic here is different from what you think, if you use it well enough, it can tell you anything you need to know."

"Not an answer," Lucy sang.

"Not my problem," Red Lizard sang back. They were nearing a dead end almost, making Lucy wonder exactly where they were walking.

"And we are…"

Pointing upwards, Red Lizard replied, "Underneath Fairy Tail."

"You expect me to jump all the way up there?" Lucy asked, looking at the wooden hole on top of the curved ceiling. "You're insane."

"Oh...right! The ladder!"

" _Did you really expect me to jump into the ceiling?"_

"Heh, I'll go get the ladder! Here, hold this!" Red Lizard handed over the candle, drenched in wax, sitting on top of a candle holder. Sighing, Lucy did as the shop owner said, hearing them run in the opposite direction.

Lucy only had to wait a couple of minutes, before she heard Red Lizard return. They were having a hard time with the ladder, so Lucy sprung up to help them.

"A little kid shouldn't be holding something so heavy!"

"I'm not a little kid! And you didn't come to help me, ya know!"

"Um, you handing over the candle and telling me to 'wait here' sounded like you didn't want my help," Lucy pointed out. Holding said candle in one hand, and one end of the ladder in another, the two were able to correctly place it.

"You go on ahead, I have to deal with two... _customers_ back at the shop."

"Thank you," Lucy blurted out. Even though she didn't know about Red Lizard's intention, how they knew everything, or how the shop ended up in that alley, they still saved her life...somehow. "For, uh, everything."

"Don't worry about it. It's my job."

"You're job-"

"Go run along now, young mage, your guild must be worried about you."

Deciding that she's had enough for one day, Lucy quickly made her way up the stairs. Once she was at the top, she pushed her hand against the wooden circle. It was heavier than Lucy imagined, so it required some backbone and a mental chant of ' _I can do this, I'm the greatest of all time, I kick ass._ After an embarrassingly long time, Lucy managed to crack it open.

When she was fully inside the guild, she realized she was in fact, in the basement. It must've been an extra storage room, since she was surrounded by storage crates and old, dusty chairs. A weird place to have a sewage hatch, but it wasn't Lucy's place to judge.

Dusting off, Lucy took a deep breath. The recent events have been terrifying, but oddly fun. Being a mage wasn't as terrible as Lucy thought of it to be. Her life back at Fairy Tail Land was boring, meger. But it was still her life, and she needed to go back-it was abundantly clear that something didn't want to her (how else could she explain getting hit with a chair, a marriage proposal, then an attempted kidnapping?).

Lucy opened the door, seeking out a bath then _sleep._ Sleep was like heaven right now.

Like the her first time in Fairy Tail-she opened the door to absolute chaos. Her first sight was Natsu, being held back by an exhausted Gray and Elfman. Macao and Wakaba seemed to be trying to calm him down. Happy was flying around randomly, sobbing loudly-only to be matched by Levy's sobbing. She was being surrounded by Jet and Droy Mira was hunched over a lacrima, and the other members seemed to be speaking amongst themselves.

Her presence alerted two girls, members who Lucy hardly see.

"Oh, look, the little princess is back. Hey! Firehead! Your girlfriend's here!" Said the first girl, with muted brown hair and green eyes. It was the girl with the yellow Fairy Tail mark

"Ha, he wishes," Her friend replied, flipped her black hair.

"Uh, who are...you...exactly," Lucy warily asked, not exactly wanting to be in a fight with anyone at the moment. Her good luck has to run out sometime, and right now is not the time.

"We're Fairy Tail members, duh."

No name, huh. It didn't matter anyway, because Lucy was promptly tackled by what she assumed was Happy. She never thought Happy would be strong enough to even move her slightly, but it seemed like he was. The floor was oddly sticky, and tough on her back.

"Lucy! You're ok!" Happy sobbed, cuddling into Lucy's chest. "I thought those bad people kidnapped you!"

"Uh...no, I got away." Through luck and quick thinking. "I'm fine."

"Lucy! Oh my god! Happy told us that you were being attacked by Phantom Lord members, we were planning on how to get you back!" Levy's voice spoke out. It looked like at this point, Lucy was surrounded.

"Lucy's here? Where is she? Is she ok?"

"If you listened, idiot, you would've heard Happy say she was!"

"Where's Lucy at?"

Offended, Gray frowned. "Don't ignore me, what the hell!"

Elfman loosened his grip, allowing Natsu to run over to where Lucy was still on the ground. Wakaba and Macao were simultaneously sighing in relief, as the rest of the guild was. Mira was updating the Master on the current situation with Phantom Lord.

"Lucy! Lucy!" Natsu excitedly called her name, happy she wasn't taken by the enemy. He would've undoubtedly saved her anyway, but he didn't want her to be scared off.

"Ah...Natsu?" Who else would be yelling her name so loud?

"So what happened?" Levy asked, holding her hand out for Lucy to take, only to withdraw it, causing Lucy to fall back. Lucy, exhausted, decided to take her revenge later.

Suddenly, a tan hand came into view, a few inches from Lucy's face. Smiling, Lucy grabbed it with her own, mentally praising Natsu. Without much struggle, Natsu successfully lifted Lucy up.

"You're heavy!"

"Shut up!" Angrily, Lucy huffed. At this point, the crowd of members went back to their tables and continued discussing Phantom Lord. "Anyway, I was out walking around with Happy, and then we went down this alleyway. These people were there, their names were Juvia and Sol from the Elemental Four...Phantom Lord. They tried to kidnap me, but I sorta summoned Aquarius and got away. This shop owner helped me out."

"Shop owner?" Levy questioned, her blue eyebrows raising in confusion.

"Yeah, their name was Red Lizard-"

"What a weird name."

"Can I finish?" Levy quieted down, allowing Lucy to continue. "As I was saying...what was I saying...oh, right! I ran into this shop, and Red Lizard led me to the sewage underneath Magnolia. We walked all the way underneath to get here. Oh! Also! Juvia, she has blue hair, she's a water wizard. Sol..transforms into the earth, he has green hair."

Before Natsu could say anything, Gray spoke up. "They're part of the strongest unit in Phantom Lord. You're lucky to even be alive."

"It was luck," Lucy admitted. She didn't know much about magic, and that was how she knew luck was smiling down on her-she _just_ learned how to summon Aquarius. "Also, Red Lizard said I should go to the farms outside of Magnolia, and pick up Taurus' key."

"Taurus?" Natsu cocked his head.

"He's one of the twelve Zodiac Spirits. He's very strong," Mira, who left the area with the communication lacrima, spoke up from behind the bar.

"Ha! Bet I'm stronger! I can take on all of the Elemental Four!" Natsu's mouth spewed little fire, almost burning Lucy's hair off.

"So, what are you going to do? Are you going to find Taurus?" Levy asked, chewing on her bottom lip. It looked their little 'trip' was becoming longer and longer than either of them anticipated.

"What do you mean? Why wouldn't-oh. _Oh!_ You're right. I think we should stay here, and see this Phantom Lord thing out. I'm kinda curious as to why they want me."

"Well," Gray sat at one of the bar stools, sighing. In the background, Loke was flirting with two members, while Wakaba and Macao were making sly comments. Elfman was talking to Romeo about what a real man was, and the Jet/Droy duo were arguing over who should pay for Levy's lunch. "Celestial magic is rare, and it's something a lot of guilds want. It's more than just opening gates, right Mira?"

"That's right!" Mira brightly responded. "Celestial magic is very powerful if you use it correctly! Oh, I have wonderful news! The negotiations with Phantom Lord ended up terribly!"

"And the wonderful news is…"

"Master and the others are on their way here, they should be here by tomorrow, or late today. I told them about what happened to Lucy, and they're all excited to meet you both!"

"Hooray," Lucy and Levy both unenthusiastically cheered. It meant that they would go home soon, back to their ordinary jobs, back to a place without magic. Back to Fairy Tail Land.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Ok so I know I'm super late, but oh my god my laziness has hit peak. Like crazy peak. I've been watching walkthroughs of video games for some reason. What's your favorite video game? I really want to know! Also, I didn't get many reviews, so I'll wait for the next chapter to put them all together. I hope you all don't mind! Thank you for reading.**


End file.
